The Mystic, the Model, and the Meek
by hismysticmuse
Summary: M/A: ON HIATUS Odd feelings torment Alice as a mysterious stranger is haunting her.. Rose and Emmett banter. A meek Bella and a -Mr. Darcy- Edward is in there too... Written in 3rd person. Cannon AH
1. Chapter 1: the Mystic

**A/N this is just for fun… I own this and a little sanity, as needed. **

Chapter 1: The Mystic

"I see a handsome man in your future…" she breathed into the phone after a portly balding man popped into her head. So _she_ didn't think him handsome, but she was sure his mother did. Maybe caller number 17 would too.

She could hear the caller relax on the phone. Alice pictured a middle aged woman, with her token cats circling her like vultures as she sat staring blankly into the computer screen. The woman seemed to be clicking on ads of potential mates on a website, all of which were reasonably handsome and at least 10 years her junior. Not Mr. Portly.

"No luck there, missy," She said and the woman gasped like a kid caught in the cookie jar. "You're not gonna find him on the computer screen."

"Where will I find him? When?"

The woman sounded desperate. Alice sighed, so many of these calls were the same.

"Look. Here's what you do. You need to go shopping." Her answer for everything, "Get someone to help you pick out a few pretty clothes. Then go get the fingers, toes, and hair prettied up. It'll get you out of this funk. Then get out there cause he's not gonna be stalker material if he doesn't know where you live."

The woman laughed nervously, "Okay,"

"And the shoes your wearing-" Alice said, envisioning the thick soled grandma shoes on her feet, "aren't gonna get you any either, honey. Throw those out and the five other pairs you got hiding in your closet, and get you some pretty ones. It's not like you can't afford it."

The woman gasped.

Alice sighed, "He's looking for you too, ya know." Alice pictured the woman smiling, her whole aura changing, hopeful. "But don't let his mama boss you around; he's one of those..." She giggled. Maybe that was a little too far. She could never tell.

"Thank you," the woman breathed.

"Yep. Anything else?"

"Err, when did you say I'll meet him?"

Alice sat, her mind's eye watching the events unfolding before her. She saw the woman deflating after the call, sitting scared in her living room. "If you do what I said, then by next Thursday.. If ya don't… Then you should get another cat and gimme a call cause it'll be a while."

There were another thanks and a click, and she could see shoes being removed from the woman's feet and being thrown violently into the trash can. She was going to follow through. Alice smiled, as the pictures faded away.

A small pitchy voice called out to her, "like ohmygod!" and she picked up her BlackBerry. There was a little yellow envelope waiting for her attention. She smiled, clicking the email icon.

**Forks 1****st**** Annual Fetish Ball**

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled._ So Rosalie_. She could see this was somewhat of a joke, as her sex toy business really only sold a few random toys here at novelty parties or events.

She opened it up.

**From: Rosalie Hale blondbomshellgmail(dot)com**

**Forks 1****st**** Annual Fetish Ball**

**Allie,**

**As you know, I am hosting the Forks 1****st**** Annual Fetish Ball. Please note the day and time of said event and review the program I have attached. Please respond in a timely manner.**

**Thank you, **

**Rosalie Hale**

Alice looked for paperclip attachment icon. It was currently MIA. She sighed. Rosalie tries so hard.

She clicked reply.

**To: blondbomshell**

**RE: Forks 1****st**** Annual Fetish Ball**

**Rosalie, **

**Hun, first of all, you can't have a 1****st**** annual- it's a contradiction. Wait til next year to add the annual. Second, you haven't fixed your email yet? Both blonde and bomb are still spelt incorrectly. And third, I never got the paperclip thing for the attachment. **

Alice pictured Rose frantically looking for a paperclip.

**I'll check it out when I get home, leaving in a few…**

**XXO**

**- Allie**

She folded down her laptop, ceasing her solitaire game and absently wondered when her stalker material would grace her with his presence.

~*~

Okay, so maybe I can't have all the smarts _and_ the looks… I must have overslept in Heaven when they were handing those things out," Rosalie said as she smiled. She lifted her hand. There was a small twisted piece of metal. A paperclip. Alice snickered.

"it's a joke. I know you could see me looking for one… _cause I did_…. But only for a few seconds, this time." Rosalie smiled brightly, her hair cascading down her back as her clothes hung tightly over the curves of her body.

"whatcha doing tonight?" she asked, all doe eyed and Alice sighed.

"Apparently I'm going with you?" Alice frowned. These were not fun nights. She was so going to need to call Emmett. She had a bad feeling they would need him. Bachelor parties were not the best places for single, young females selling sex toys without some form of protection. And not meaning the latex kind.

"Thanks Allie, seriously." She beamed.

"But I'm calling Emmett, Rose."

Rose stilled, watching Alice carefully before her face bunched up in revulsion.

"Why?"

"Cause. We may need his roidy body as a bodyguard. You know how these things can get."

Rose glowered for a moment before deciding Alice knew something she didn't and then rushed into the bathroom to make herself into a goddess. It wouldn't be hard for her.

Alice called Emmett, and he seemed all too happy to go and play his PSP while she did her show. Rose was not going to be happy, though; her ability to concentrate around him was fleeting.

Alice put on dark designer pants, a halter top and some heels, to make her look older than twelve. It was a stretch standing next to Rose, anyway, and the most she could hope for was to look more siren that pixie with her mystical look. She stayed away from the pastels and glittery makeup's just for good measure.

_The man watched her from a stool at the bar, only his eyes danced in the light… a bright blue grey. He seemed to prefer the shadows, lying in wait, mesmerizing his prey with his penetrating stare and she could feel her stomach clench as he sized her up. He smiled a beautifully perfect smile."Come to me" it said, sending out vibes of unimaginable pleasure and lust. He was intoxicating._

"Alice, really." Rose scolds, interrupting the day dream. Alice stiffens and yawns, looking over Rosalie. She was said goddess, her red dress revealing her curves, her bust overflowing her top. Emmett was going to freak, which Alice was sure, was the plan.

"Emmett's gonna freak." Alice yawned, stretching out her arms out, feeling a bit nauseated from her day dream.

"That's the point, Al. You know, Edward's still single…"

Alice rolled her eyes, slightly gagging. Her parents and his had been trying to get them together for so long. But she couldn't imagine being dragged down into his comfy hole with all of his beautiful broodiness.

"yeah, no thanks." She shuddered.

"Well he's going to be there tonight, too. Apparently one of their college buddies has put the ring of death on some poor innocent girl and they want to celebrate it."

Alice had to smile. It was so Rosalie. She wanted marriage and babies and love and lust and adoration with a most unaccommodating man, who was now sauntering up the walk.

"Jar head is here," Rosalie sneered, but her eyes were bright, biting down her smile.

"Open the door."

"I'm not letting him in!" Rose gasped.

Alice rolled her eyes and padded toward the door. Rose seemed to inflate herself with air and was now holding her breath. Poor thing.

"Hey Emmett," Alice sighed, strong-arming the door so he didn't pass, "be easy on her."

He made a disgusting scoffing noise as he moved passed her, searching for Rose. When he saw her, he seemed to pale for a moment, before collecting himself.

"I see you're keeping up with the steroids, Emmett."

He lowered his glare. "Hey, Gollum, find your precious yet?"

She slightly deflated, but smirked, recovering herself. "Seeing you again makes me wonder why I'd ever consider that fate. So thanks for being here to remind me." She smiled sweetly under his glare, and then started to rub her hands over her the curves of her dress seductively. Alice thought she heard Emmett growl.

"We best be going!" she said in her singsong voice. It broke Rose out of her trance, making her fumble as she padded over the carpet on her heeled tip toes for her red suit case.

Emmett leaned over to Alice, whispering, "she can't wear that out."

"Hence the reason you're here, hun! Now don't worry… you know it's all for you… for now."

"What's that mean?"

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. Was there ever a time when people would figure stuff out on their own without her having spell it out? "You think she's gonna wait for you forever? You're mean, Em, doing this to her."

"I like to get her riled up."

Alice nodded, "Yeah. Verbal foreplay. I get it. But believe me, real foreplay… so much better." Stupid man, she muttered under her breath, following Rose out the door.

~*~

They parked in one of the spaces provided by the club. Tonight, no doubt, it would be converted into a strip club. The owner, James something or other, owned it and seemed to think he owned all the people that worked there, too. There was probably a few of the girls that "volunteered" to strip for his engagement party.

She had a sickening feeling about this night.

Some of the men were already there. They varied in age and looks, some clearly flaunting their money to lure in women, as they had little else to offer; while others seemed just out of college and eagerly waiting to rot in their corporate jobs, with the token trophy wife on his arm and the 2.5 kids that some nanny would raise.

It made Alice's stomach hurt.

Edward sat in one of the seats, his chiseled features, even more defined under the limited lights. He curled a crooked smile when he saw them, and excused himself from his current company, a small waifish girl with springy brown hair who was trying fervently to impress herself on him. He was thankful for the interruption, passed her a bill as he dismissed her.

"Never thought you'd be a _Jessica Stanley_ type of guy," she teased and he instantly furrowed his think eyebrows and seemed thoroughly tortured. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous… and I will try not to tell mommy."

He curved a slight smile, leaning in to hug her.

"Hello Edward,"

"Alice. Always nice to see you."

"Yep. It is, isn't it? How's corporate? Win a trophy yet?"

He laughed. It was beautiful to watch and to hear. "No, not yet."

"well, It's not like there isn't any volunteers. Especially here."

He laughed again and she smiled brightly. Then she felt the nervous feeling again, and looked warily around the darkened room.

"You okay?"

She smiled, shaking it off. "yep, never better. Come say hi to Rose."

She hooked her arm in his, smiling brightly, but just as she did, she instantly felt the feeling again. She was losing it.

They walked to Rosalie's booth, where Emmett sat perched close by, gaming prop in hand and giving random hateful looks to the wary men that came to hit on her instead of purchasing her products.

"Why don't you wait outside, or something?" she sneered at his smirk.

"And miss watching you flaunt your ass for everyone to see? I might as well enjoy the show with the rest of them."

She growled her frustration and then smiled at the men lingering around like sharks, waiting for the opportunity to bump.

She visibly sighed relief seeing Edward and Alice walking up.

"Emmett's scaring the fish," she complained with a whiney voice. Emmett cocked a brow, smirking.

"Sharks," he muttered.

"Whatever! I need to do well with this." She turned her attention to Edward, "Hey, Edward. What can I get for you? I have vibes, whips, furry handcuffs…"

He laughs, everyone stops, watches, listens… "I don't have someone to share that stuff with, Rose."

"So, just some lube then?" Rose says brightly. Alice and Emmett start to choke as Edward visible reddens.

"Sure," he mutters pulling out his wallet and pulling out a bill. He pocketed it, muttering, "keep the change."

"I think you've done the impossible, Rose." Alice giggled, "You managed to make Mr. Darcy blush and buy himself lube at the same time."

"It was a guilt purchase, but I'll take it just the same."

"How much did he give you, anyway?"

"One. So far, he's my best customer."

Alice giggled. No doubt Rosalie would flaunt that bit of info at his earliest inconvenience.

Music started thumping. An announcer preached over the PA and there were hoots and hollers coming from the stage. The announcer welcomed a naughty looking school girl to the stage. Alice balked. It was no other than Angela Webber. It was odd, watching former classmates teeter on the stripper pole.

"I didn't know Angie was a stripper," Alice mouthed.

"she's not." Rosalie said, uncaring. She smiled as a man strolled toward her booth. He had a similar sick look. "Hey Benny, babe."

He grumbled.

"It's not like she's goin' home with these trolls, Benny. Lighten up." He glared at Rose.

Alice put her hand around Ben's shoulders. She felt the odd sickening feeling again, and slowly removed her arm, looking around her.

"Something's off, Rose." She whispered, looking around. But no one seemed to be looking at their little group, but at Angela's fumbling attempts at gyrating around the pole. She gave her hips a little timid shake, and blushed.

"Is it Angela? Cause she is so not good at this."

"No, not her. She's fine…. It's something else."

Rosalie frowned following Alice's gaze of the crowd.

"You better look busy or James will make you guys get up there, too." Ben said, glaring hostile offensively at James.

"I would work this crowd," Rose scoffed as Emmett fell off his little perch.

Rose smiled, liking his reaction. "I think I will. I'm not making money at this… you only live once and I wore my pretty underwear."

"Don't you dare."

"You don't own me! Besides, Gollum's got her ring somehow, right babe?" She smirked at his temper. "I am a trophy after all, and these reacher's won't even know what hit them."

Rosalie sashayed to the bar, moving around the room, directly catching the eye of several randoms and then winked. She was alluring, enticing her prey without seeming to. When she reached James she laid her hand on his shoulder and slowly moved down to his ear, her breasts teasing the men in front of them as she whispered. His eyes darkened, an evil grin pierced his mouth, and then he nodded his approval. She smiled with a side look to Emmett who had pigeon-chested out his chest in fury.

Alice laughed, she knew this was a show for Emmett, the others here were mere pawns in her game. She watched as Rosalie carefully dismissed a grateful Angela.

When she stepped onstage, the DJ switched the song to Pitbull's: _I know you want me_ and she moved seductively with the music.

With her eyes on Emmett she grasped the pole, spinning down, and snapped herself up. She could see his mouth pop open, possibly holding his breath as she teased her hands over the shape of her curves, slightly moving her hands under her dress and lifting it up. There were cat calls and cheers demanding the clothes to come off, there were dollars thrown onstage, and several men mortified by the scene. She paid them no attention.

Her hands cupped the hem of her dress, lifting it up, always teasing and barely showing her panties, red under her red dress. She was amazing, demanded attention as she moved.

When the song ended, she was still fully clothed and picked up the dollars littering the floor. James stood up, thanking her as his eyes turned toward a meek girl by the bar, wiping the wood with a white towel.

"Bel-la," he taunted as everyone's eyes moved to follow the girl hiding behind her hair.

Alice felt instantly protective of her, her eyes moving back and forth between her, Edward, and James.

"Oh no!" She gasped as James got up from his chair, clasping the mic in his hand as he walked to the bar.

"Bella, babe! Don't be shy!" he snickered, as cheers amplified the room. "It's your turn."

Alice watched the girls' head shake slightly, blushing. She looked at Edward who was watching with his jaw clenched and his lips thinned.

"I'll go!" Alice said without thinking. The audiences eyes lit up, cheering, "That is if Bella doesn't have to…"

James eyes were angry. He moved around the bar, toward the girl and everyone watched aptly as she recoiled away from him. He touched her face, not a welcome gesture, while whispering. Her eyes lifted to his face, terrified. Alice watched the girl steel herself, as she turned and walked toward the door next to the stage…

**A/N: What will Bel-la do? **

**I'll try to make these short and sweet. They are third person so I can easily jump around to the different characters… more love. **** thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Model

Chapter 2: The Model

Emmett's hand curled around Rosalie's arm and he pulled her behind him. She followed on the balls of her feet, smirking. He was a caveman. A mountain man. A bear.

She slowed as he turned to face her, his eyes wild and his breathing was rough. She felt her body clench in reaction to him.

She hated her body's response.

"What the _Hell _do you think you were doing?"

She watched his face recoil, bright red and his cute corkscrew hair framed the Neanderthal face.

"One would think that it was fairly obvious." She nodded brightly. Her eyes were lit up as she gave him an encouraging smile.

His lips pierced and he burned her with his glare. It was hot. It was funny and cute and sexy and yummy. She could feel her heart racing as her body flushed hot.

"It was fairly obvious," he mimicked snidely. Hazel eyes moved from her mouth to her eyes and she took in a sharp breath.

"Yes. Obvious." She made a scoffing noise, flicking her hand with feigned irritation. "I was looking for your club!" She smiled sweetly like it was the most apparent answer and he was too dense to get it. She watched his face bunch up even more. She had to smile. Angry Emmett was making her hot!

"My club?" he said exasperated. His hazel eyes moved fractionally back and forth between her blues.

"The one you want to hit me over the head with so you can drag me out of here," she snickered at her own joke, but he didn't seem amused. "You see? I thought I'd lost it under my dress-" She looked at him innocently as she moved her dress up and down her legs like she did on stage.

But he just fumed.

"No? Okay. I'll just go ask them-" She twisted away from him, her long hair smacking his face and chest as she moved to sashay away from him but instantly there was a think warm hand burning her arm. She exhaled her surprise, hating how he felt on her skin. But oh, how she loved it.

She felt herself being pulled backward and she quickly stepped to keep from falling. Then there was a dark wall behind her that Emmett pinned her to as he stood boldly in front of her. His hands pinned her as his breath teased her skin whispering promises of wild hot sex… against the dirty wall.

She frowned.

She was not to be used.

She felt his mouth on hers, licking at her lips, nipping her bottom lip and then she sighed. It was a frustrated sigh. He moved onto her neck kissing as she could feel him harden, demanding.

"Emmett." She said waiting for him to stop. But he didn't, he kept kissing her, nipping at her, claiming her. It was a dominant thing obviously… a show for the audience. "Emmett, stop. I'm not doing it on a filthy wall in front of strangers. You want it, you know the terms of service."

"You can't be serious," he breathed against her light bare neck.

She sighed, pushing him back.

"I'm going back on stage, my girl needs me."

She shimmied away from him, knowing he was watching her, and was probably contemplating doing caveman like things such as growling and wanting to break stuff, but she didn't care. She was hot, and if he liked it then he should have put a ring on it…

"Oh, oh, oh!" she sang aloud with Beyonce:

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like it miss me_

And stepped back on stage.

~*~

**A/N short and sweet… next chapter posted right after... so no wait.**

**If you like it and you want it, put a review on it… snicker snicker… I couldn't resist.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meek

**A/N: Lewd, offensive language and situations are in this chapter. This story is rated M for a reason, if you have delicate sensibilities please don't read it. Obviously. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Meek

Bella looked from the unknown woman offering herself up for the stage, trying to deflect the attention from her. She felt an instantly grateful and bonded with the girl. But she had wondered how she got herself in this position in the first place. Did she really need this job so bad that she was willing to strip down to her skivvies for these strange men?

She knew the answer. She would have to or the consequences would be severe.

Her destitute deprivation was a scent for men like James. And he knew it.

He had pursued her relentlessly. He spent time befriend befriending her, charming her, gifting her, saying things she needed to hear, and she liked his attentions… at first.

There was something off about him, she knew it but it was easily dismissed with the rush of attentions.

She had taken this job for him, to please him, yesterday, when he was in need of a waitress. And she was all too eager to please him. Her eagerness pleased him and when she wrapped her arms around him and he caught her innocent, trusting scent, he could have her.

She took a breath, hiding behind her hair as James somehow appeared in front of her, angry, ready to pounce. Bella looked at her new boss/ boyfriend and felt his cold fingers touch her face as his hot breath stained her skin.

"You'll fucking do it, or I will take you right here in front of all these assholes." He smiled then in her face, intimidating as he took a deep breath inside his nose, smelling her. Bella stiffened. He was no longer the swoon worthy James showering her with his attentions.

She was now his possession.

_How could he do this to me? _But she knew this wasn't entirely his fault. She had been stupidly taken and let her guard down too easily.

She remembered his harassing comment… Taking her. In front of everyone. She could run, report his threat, but _His word against yours _lingered in her mind, and the room seemed to reek of corporate assholes, probably all of which were lawyers ready to defend him.

Before she knew it she was walking through the door, looking at the other nervous girls probably thinking the same way as she was. How the hell did their cocktail waitress jobs suddenly make them strippers? Only in Podunk Forks could that shit fly.

She missed Phoenix.

"You ready Bella?" Angela had said, her eyes brimming with tears. Bella nodded, moving over the steps and setting foot up on stage.

_You can do this, you can do this_, she told herself, but she felt sick. She had never even been with anyone so there was no way she was going to pull off being sexy.

The lights flickered colors over her face and body but she stood rigid, terrified as the encouragements from below wounded her ears. She hoped her clumsiness would come in aid and get her out of this situation. But as she looked down at the men, all she could see were piranhas waiting for flesh.

When the announcer called out her name, she could feel all of the dark greedy eyes on her. She wondered if she could call James' bluff. But he terrified her. Never had he treated her the way he just had. Never had she been treated that way by anyone.

All the sudden a few dollars were hastily thrown on stage, bribery it seemed to her, but she played possum on stage, her body refusing to move.

She couldn't do this.

Her mouth felt dry. Her head started to spin as the lights hid her blush. She wished she could be more like the last girl; beautiful, confident.

And then the hand lightly touched her arm and she recoiled, slightly looking up and saw a tiny girl smiling brightly. She started to move her hips, laughing though her eyes were wide. She didn't want to be up there either, it seemed.

But she was rescuing her.

Bella smiled slightly and mirrored the girl's movements. Soon she and the girl were spinning, laughing and she vaguely remembered there were men below watching. She was having fun. Then they were joined with the blonde, Jessica, and Angela, all laughing and spinning and dancing.

Bella felt the air lighten in the darkness, but she knew the darkness still lingered. He sat below, probably exacting his revenge.

When she moved, thrashing her head from side to side with complete abandon she felt free. There was no James, there was no Phoenix, and her problems that she was running from were far in the distance.

~*~

Edward lifted his eyes to look warily at Rosalie dancing on the stage, and lowered his head again. This place had to be conductive with one of the layers of hell.

His indifference of the people around him was ridiculous. They were so easily readable, their intentions, their lives, were long streams of the mundane. With futures of which he was acutely aware, he was expected to follow. And he did. And when he did, the money fell into his pockets easily. His job was handed to him after his Ivy League credentials impressed the same Ivy League men, in the same suits, in the same places, with their wives, Step-ford robots, were there as a decoration to please and procreate. The only thing differentiating him and the like was his lack of procuring a wife; which apparently made him even more desirable to acquire.

Their relentless attentions were unnecessary and unwanted.

But he left Seattle quickly, happy to pry himself from their clutches of the red nail polished talons for this small town, when his old high school friend, Mike, was having his bachelor's party. This was the most horrible, unusual, embarrassment of a bachelor party he'd ever been too.

Adding Rosalie and Alice's presence had been yet another humiliation.

He needed to get out of there. It felt inappropriate to be there in the first place and trying to sneak out seemed impossible at the moment. His first attempt at minimal conversation and swift exit had been thwarted with a purchase of a $100 bottle of lube. He exhaled and sauntered back to his seat.

He didn't even notice the change of music or that there was a new girl on stage. He only realized when the answer said a name that seemed to burn him inside, branding him.

_Isabella_

He hadn't seen her face, yet there was an odd new energy in the room.

Edward looked up on stage to see a pathetic creature standing like a meek statue on stage for everyone's ridicule and he felt instantly defensive of her. His hands palmed the arms of the chair holding him into his seat as she stared at the ground, biting the plump pink lip under a veil of long brown hair. He wanted to grab her, pull her off stage and make a run for it. But that would go against all of his breeding. It would go against his prosaic future and bringing home a damaged female demanding attention and/ or affection was surely not acceptable.

He would stay away from her.

But now he watched her.

"Hot piece of ass, huh?"

James said as he leaned in. Edward judged the man next to him, reading him instantly. He looked either strung out or pissed, maybe both. He was a tracker of prey of the innocent, a deviant in society.

Edward made himself nod slightly, again looking up to the girl.

There was an odd growling noise from the man, and from the corner of his eye, Edward could see him watching the girl too.

"That little bitch is mine tonight." James said loudly. Edward turned to look at James. James bobbed his head in the girls' direction for a second.

"Is that so?" Edward said, smirking.

James nodded, laughed for a few seconds and then leaned into Edward's personal space. "And get this, she's a fucking virgin."

Edward watched James wink and lick his bottom lip with his tongue. It was a savage expression of a predator.

_She's a virgin_.

The words ate at him. He felt so out of control inside. His control was wavering as he lifted his eyes to her. There was a white spot light over head that she seemed to be dancing under, but to him it seemed like heaven was shining the light on one of his angels. She was pure, sweet, beautiful… and in the clutches of a predator who only wanted to use and discard her. He wondered if she'd live though it

_She's mine._

The words echoed within his soul. James' words lingered in his mind. They both wanted to claim her, possess her… take her.

He felt sick.

_But I want to love her._ He sighed.

"She's not a fucking toy." Edward said, rigidly James cocked an eyebrow and looked at him warily.

"What the fuck do you care what I do to her?"

Edward felt instantly defensive again, but he'd play it cool. James was the wrong asshole to mess with on his good days. There would have to be a plan in dealing with his kind, he'd have to beat him at his own game.

She was apparently the game.

Edward smiled at the challenge.

Edward felt his jaw clench. There was no fucking way he was going to allow that to happen. He looked up at his girl.

_His girl. _

The words felt instantly right. He wondered what it would be like to say out loud.

She was joined on stage now with Alice and she seemed to be helping Bella. He felt gratitude instantly as she was doing what he could not… for the moment.

Then he looked up, watching her now twisting to the music in her own little protective world and willed her to look at him.

~*~

The sickening feeling didn't ebb. She moved on the stage, clutching Bella's hand and felt her energy. There was danger around this girl. She seemed a danger to herself and yet it seemed as if there was a dangerous magnetic draw to her, too.

Maybe that's why she didn't feel well.

She imagined the girl being thrown across a wooded floor, lying in pain as James stalked her, taunting her as he slowly unbuttoned…

Alice shook her head, dismissing the thought and smiled lifting up her hand, spinning Bella as they laughed.

She would help this girl. It didn't have to be her fate. There was still time.

She ignored the glare from below and avoided glancing at the dark bar. Danger and lust seemed to saturate this place and they were going to need to do something drastic to get this party shut down soon before anything bad happened.

She spun under Bella's arm and laughed. Bella was smiling under the colorful lights and seemed transformed from what she was just a few minutes ago. The girl was lovely, bestie material, no doubt.

And as she swayed on the now crowded stage she looked down at her betrothed Edward and laughed. There was no way they were meant to be, especially as she watched him watching Bella with apt attention. She quirked a brow and smiled. Plan A was in the works…

~*~

**Review's make dancing on the bar fun... dancing nekkid on the bar... not so much. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystic

The Mystic : Chapter 4

"Where do you live?" Alice asked Bella after they were escorted off the stage. Bella bit her lip, a nervous habit Alice guessed, and waited for her answer. Bella was an odd little scared thing.

She exhaled, and looked at Alice, a decision obviously made. "I live with James."

Alice's sharp gasp caused Bella to gnaw on her lip more violently. Alice recovered slightly, noticing a red headed girl lurking in the dark, far corner watching the interaction with complete ferociously. She ignored the images of the territorial red head wanting to tear apart poor meek Bella limb by limb and keeping James for herself. Her jealousy was definitely another danger added Bella's already long list.

_Hmm, she wanted James_, Alice thought that could definitely be arranged.

She pulled Bella out of view and earshot of the redhead. "And you work here too? For James?" she whispered.

Bella nodded, her face flushed.

Rosalie came over, judging the girl that Alice was befriending with a harsh look. She instantly decided that she was lacking. It was an obvious generalization as she was frail with dark brown eyes and dark hair that lay down on either side of her head. But there was odd sadness there too; something Rosalie knew all too well. Rose then looked at Alice and she must have noticed the same because she was smiling kindly at the girl as if she was a wounded animal.

"Is living with James a personal choice or one of convenience?" Alice's bright blue eyes lit up with her smile, it was infectious, she knew that and no one as of yet who was immune to it.

Bella smiled back, murmuring 'convenience'.

_Perfect!_ Alice turned to Rose, "Can you go pack your things, hun? I think it's about time to go." But her eyes said, _the shit's going to hit the fan and we don't want to be covered in it._

Rose nodded, taking another look at little miss meek and sighed before quickly stepping past the door and disappeared into the club.

"I'd better get back out there, too." Bella sighed with weight on her shoulders.

"Okay. Me too. I'll go with you."

Alice hooked Bella's arm with hers, holding her in place. Bella flushed but didn't discourage her as if that was possible. But with Bella's nature, Alice could see what James interest was in her. And it frightened her.

"So. If this is a job of convenience, with convenient living arrangements then why don't you come live with us, Rose and me? It would be so much fun."

"I couldn't impose."

"No imposition." Alice could see the light in Bella's eyes now, but it suddenly darkened.

"Well, I could talk to James-"

Alice's head throbbed as she envisioned James refusing to let Bella go, her eventually trying to get away and James tracking her down where ever she went, and punishing her for even thinking she could get away. She wouldn't be able to get away from him easily after he had his claws in her. How she avoided his advances thus far was quite a feat, but he was steadily wearing her down. He had an unearthly obsession with the girl. He wouldn't stop until he had her and eventually killed her.

"Bella, if you just ask him what do you think he's say? 'Sure, go on and leave' or would he be all aggressive psycho ex-boyfriend? Exactly. You'll just go with me and Rose and we'll get Emmett to be the strategically placed bodyguard type to enforce James to comply with my wishes… and I won't take no for an answer." Alice looks around, a disgusted look on her face. "And you're done with this mess. Tomorrow, you start working for me."

She imagined slumber parties and Bella smiling, late night dates, laughing and singing and dancing around the house. But she also saw that lingering James shaped shadow in the background. Alice knew Bella would need someone to replace that risk of her going back, someone to protect her as Bella was the type who had a forgiving heart. She'd forgive that ass till death.

She felt a nudge on her arm and looked around her.

"I asked what I would be doing, working for you." Miss meek interrupted Alice's reverie.

"Well, it's not stripping… entirely." Alice giggled.

Bella mimicked Alice's words with confusion as she walked to her locker. Anywhere was better than this dump. Bella just wished Ang could get out, too. But at least she wasn't attractive enough to warrant James' unwanted attention.

"Well, you will be stripping to an extent, just in a legal retail kind of way."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, slamming her locker and pulling her bag onto her shoulder. It was literally everything she owned. It was a depressing thought.

"Home." Alice paused and turned looking straight at the red headed girl lurking in the shadows, "James is all yours princess…" She cocked a smile to the shadow, and watched as two catlike eyes narrowed down on her, and then more viciously on Bella. Sheesh, that girl had major issues… they needed to get out of there.

Alice opened the door and stopped. "Bella?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How opposed are you to arson?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Do me a favor… wait till we're by Emmett before you tell James you quit."

Bella gasped and nodded. Instantly fear radiated from her.

"In hindsight- don't bother. Things are starting to get better for you. I can see that. Stay close to me."

The music thumped in a steady beat as they entered the dark club room. It had a halo of smoke lurking over head illuminated with a random amateur lightshow. James impromptu strip club was in major fail and Alice noticed that the men were antsy with built up lust and beer. It was not a yummy recipe for any girl and Alice knew three girls leaving would be a major party foul to the sensitive male ego. Something needed to be done to end it and get the girls out safely as well as not having anything pinned on her.

First, she needed to hide the delicate flower huddled on her arm.

Alice searched for James, sighting him on the side of the now bare stage. His back was to them and he was preoccupied with Lauren flavored lap candy. Alice watched as Lauren kissed his neck with her vacant eyes, as he talked to some asshole with dreads. He was being dry humped by Jessica.

_Gross_

Alice watched as the red head exited out the same door they did. She shot them an evil glare as Alice and Bella made their way to Emmett and Rose. James hadn't even noticed either of their return to the floor and that was a blessing. She watched as the redhead caught the Jessica show and narrowed her glare again, stealthily walking towards them. Jessica was toast.

Alice told Bella to stand behind Emmett and then turned around, making a beeline for the bar.

She smirked seeing Edward hovered over the drink he was nursing.

"What up freak?" She giggled and he sighed loudly. He moved his drink in a circular motion before he downed the liquid. But he didn't answer her.

"I caught you eye-fucking Bella," She giggled. "You cheating on me already? What would mummy think when I tell her my betrothed has taken up excessive drinking and bar dancers?" She felt a hostile feeling. She frowned and turned toward the offending direction, but it was dark. Too dark.

"Betrothed." Edward sighed. "I am not marriage material Alice." He then turned toward the bar door and stared severely at the grainy wood.

"I know," she giggled. "But is that all you got out of my whole sentence? Seriously Edward." He frowned deeply. It was striking. She could verbally torture him all day just to see that face. "So, since you don't want to marry me, does that mean it's a no-go for a Bella flavored lap dance? I noticed you failed to acknowledge that little nugget which _so_ means that you've thought about it."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. He was still beautiful sloshed and pissy. "I hope someone appreciates your humor. I, on the other hand, could do without it."

"Oh, come on! I'm endearing!" she touched him, feeling instantly sick but swallowed and ignored it. "And just because we're not compatible doesn't mean she's not out there… or like hiding behind Emmett or anything."

Instantly he turned on his stool to where Emmett was standing, searching for the little submissive that was hiding. As if on cue she bobbed her head out a few inches and locked eyes with him. It was as if they were the only two in the room.

The oppressive, sickening feeling Alice felt instantly diminished and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She moved closer to Edward. "We've got to get her away from James, Edward." She whispered seriously.

"I know. He wants to fuck her." He said crudely.

Alice gasped, but she knew that already, she just had never heard Edward talk like that. "How do you know that?"

"He fucking told me." He motioned for another drink but Alice instantly cancelled it.

"Time to go, Eddie. I'll give ya a ride, hon."

He nodded.

Alice smiled and moved him away from the bar. When she looked back, she could see a dark figure lurking. He moved into the light, slightly and she could see the brightness of his blue-grey eyes watching her. She felt an instant reaction to him, as if he was touching her without moving, playing with her disposition, and the atmosphere.

Then with a gasp she remembered her dream:

_The man watched her from a stool at the bar, only his eyes danced in the light… a bright blue grey. He seemed to prefer the shadows, lying in wait, mesmerizing his prey with his penetrating stare and she could feel her stomach clench as he sized her up. He smiled a beautifully perfect smile."Come to me" it said, sending out vibes of unimaginable pleasure and lust. He was intoxicating._

"The dream," she gasped.

"What?"

She faced forward as the eyes moved back into the darkness. She felt a strong pull backwards, willing her to him and the stirring in her stomach, but she ignored it.

A low seductive laugh filled her ears and her body responded to the promise. The lusty atmosphere made her head spin.

~*~

**A/N: Reviews are better than lurker eye porn… Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Model

**A/N: Apparently my fun little story is turning darker by the chapters and is taking on a mind of its own. I guess there needs to be some angst but I promise lemons... enough for lemonade. It has no rhyme or reason as I never was good at planning out my stories. You got ideas? Send them on my way and I can see if I can get them to fit. **

**Sorry I was late posting this... It took some research and I'm writing two stories at once. Done with my excuses. The next chapter should be out by next weekend, fingers crossed.**

**You can find me on FB now; the link is on my profile.**

* * *

Someone calling about underage drinking... Jasper

The Model: Chapter 5

Rose grasped the extend handle of her red suitcase and pulled it behind her. It skidded, rotated, protested, and teetered between the back two wheels.

"Rose! Wait!"

She heard the words but they didn't register. She was flustered, growling her frustration at the world, at Emmett… at the suitcase. She heard the scuffling of feet over the gravelly street.

"Baby, where you going?"

He was closer and when the wind brushed by her face she could smell his cologne. It was a yummy addicting smell that made her nipples instantly hard. Her body was so attuned to his. Just his presence was tantalizing and strangling her with need.

"I'm not your baby, Emmett." She sighed with exasperation, unsure if he even heard her. She frowned, bleeping the car to open and then opened the back hatch. Then in a louder voice she said, "Alice said it's time to go, so we're leaving."

"What if I wasn't ready for you to go?"

"What if I didn't care?" She smirked back, knowing he was now right next to her. She twisted, whipping him with her long hair in his face. She loved doing that. But then she felt his hand on her back and his body pressing against hers. She was being pinned between him and the car. Her body flushed with heat at his proximity. She knew she had to get away from him. He was too delicious and promised sex.

She envisioned ice cubes, lots of them, falling from the sky and pelting out her insatiable heat.

It worked… for the moment.

She turned, facing him and he moved his body over hers again. She could feel his length against the thin fabric of her dress and she inwardly gasped with excitement. But Emmett was a tease, she knew that. He would stoop to nothing just to seduce her if it would that mean she would put out. But then where would that leave her? With another male with a boosted ego as her body is discarded and replaced with a notch in his belt or headboard? And furthermore, she knew it would destroy her for other men, both physically and mentally. She knew he possessed her and giving in would be a sacrifice to her soul. She wouldn't let him know that, though.

"I'm not some bootie-call-bimbo your man claws can grope Emmett," She didn't care how she sounded as she wiggled; trying to get away from him but it just caused more friction. She then could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Stop, Em," But it was weak and all too telling of his power over her.

"Rose. You don't come outside by yourself this late at night and in questionable places in provocative clothing... you of all people should know that."

She sighed. She knew he was right. She was just hurried and not thinking, as usual. She didn't like that he knew too much about her. She recoiled when he used her past in his favor.

"So are you going to go all Dom on me? Teach me a lesson? Cause I get it, stranger danger and the like."

He ignored her, "Any man could come out here after you and attack you. You're not being safe."

"If I said sorry would you let me go?"

She lifted her eyes innocently at him and watch as he shook his head no. She scowled.

"Rose-" He grabbed her wrists and lifted them to pin her against the window glass. He moved his face to her neck, smelling her soft perfume as he slowly touched the delicate skin with his lips. "What a tangled web we weave."

She wiggled and felt him tighten his grasp pressing himself into her. "Ugh! The only web I seem to get caught up in is yours! Why are you always grabbing me and pinning me to things?"

"You'll you slip away if I don't." He kissed her jaw, rubbing himself over her leg to show her he was ready, marking his territory again.

She felt sorry for fire hydrants. They must shudder when puppies and Emmett walk by.

She pulled away, "I don't slip away, Em. You do, just as the whole male species does. You're like a warped farmer or something… you all want to plow- working the land till its pliable and then deposit your seed. But you all can't wait to see what could grow from it. I am not gonna be plowed and fallow land."

He chuckled deep in his throat. Her mind was such a vast abyss of odd analogies to prove her points. He loved that about her. Not many got to see her the way he got too, but he knew- he could _feel_ that her body was parched with need.

"Your land needs to be wet. You need to come." His vibrations went through her like wildfire. He was lethal to her sensuality just as he was to her sensibilities. She held her breath, afraid to breath.

"Look at me."

She shook her head. She would defy him. She flustered him, she knew that, but she liked the pursuit of the game. It made her feel important and needed and _visible_.

"Rose, I said look at me."

She looked at him with defiance. Her mouth was pursed as he still had her hands claimed.

His darkened eyes watched hers; she looked down to his lips, not wanting to see the depth of his visions on her. Deep down, she knew he didn't really want her. If he did he would have proved it by now. He just wanted to use her body for his own needs just as Royce did, uncaring of her wants or emotions.

He kissed her had on her lips, demanding her with a sense of entitlement as his body hit against hers on the car roughly. She moaned in his mouth as he released the grasp on one of her hands and moved it over her breast, pinching the nipple after he kneaded it with his thick fingers. Her hand dropped to her side in defeat.

She wasn't strong willed enough when it came to him and his lust because she wanted this. She wanted him.

He moved his hand lower, lighting her skin on fire with his touch as his fingers tickled at the hem of her dress and smiled as she gasped. He moved his fingers upward until he found the lace of her red panties and coaxed them down her thigh.

"Emmett," she gasped her head heavy on her neck, her eyes barely opening to the vast universe above them. Her gasps came out in bursts as she felt his fingers touch her buttons, teasing and pulling on them before his solid fingers pushed inside her.

"I just want to make you come, Rose," he said in her ear as she whimpered. He curled his fingers tickling her g-spot, coaxing it to come to him. She felt the way her body reacted. It was an out of control, fearful pleasure that distracted her from the fact they were outside where anyone could see. She could bet he, at least, would protect her from view.

"Emmett!"

"Yes Rose?" he said, she imagined a smirk on his face as she felt his other hand clutch her breast and her other arm fell over his broad shoulders, helping to hold her up.

"Gah!" She gasped, feeling her body recoiling, her body clenching, her legs shaking as he continued his commands on her.

"I don't back down from the things I want." He said in her ear, her hair moving with his breath. His voice promised sex and her body betrayed her with a responsive moan, shuddering in his hands. He moved closer to her cheek and smiled against her skin. "And I want _you_."

"Oh!" She gasped, her legs going weak, her body only being held up by his hand in between her legs and his palm on her breast. She came hard, he could feel her release on his fingers and they slowly moved inside her. If he really wanted to, he could make her come again; the second orgasm would be amazing, but could possibly devastate her. She would demand him inside her and they both knew that was yet to come. Today he had caught her, twice, and she would no doubt be on the run, loving the chase.

~*~

Moments passed as she corrected herself and he could see her lovely face harden again with fear before her facade turned aloof; a protective mask to keep some at bay. He knew the truth, though. He knew her, but he smirked, knowing the game was back on.

"Now you're ready for some plowing. I think I cultivated the land fairly well."

She frowned at his words, her heart still throbbing in her chest. She knew he could probably feel it. She inhaled a thick breath in her mouth; she didn't need any more of his scent inside her body than necessary. She already had his tongue and fingers in there.

"See? You just want to fuck me, Emmett. I've been fucked. Not interested." She exhaled noisily.

He pulled away to look at her. There was hurt there in her large ice blue eyes, distrust, all lust gone and he knew he needed to correct her thoughts before she frosted over on him. He couldn't stand when she wouldn't let him in. She was everything to him. He couldn't let her keep thinking of him this way.

"Just because I don't want to get married tomorrow Rosalie, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I want to be with you."

"Well, linger all you want, Em-"

He made a disgusted sound in his throat, interrupting her. "You want to string me along? Not let me too close? Hold me at arm's length? You won't even try to be with me." He sighed, trying to reign himself in. "Do you think a ring is going to take everything away, make it better?"

Her mouth popped open and then closed.

"Emmett," Her legs gave slightly, a sob rumbled in her chest. It was a moment of weakness, she knew. Only Emmett made her feel that way.

Arms wrapped around her, holding her up as she slowly moved into his chest. Emmett smiled, loving this part of Rosalie. Not many got to see her like this and he knew it would be short lived, but he took these moments that gave him a glimpse beyond the facades.

Slowly she ironed out her spine and Emmett knew the moment was lost, again. She glared her disdain under the moonless sky.

He gave her a defeated sigh.

She saw the defeat in his face as she watched his features darken, he needed hope. "Maybe you could take me on a date… Sometime." She smirked.

"With no ring?" he let out a happy sigh and she frowned.

"Yes with a ring... eventually. I like to sparkle." Her eyes danced with a manipulative edge. His blood pressure rose with her little smirk.

"And?"

"And I need to be taken out regularly, gifted, appreciated, and you have to be nice… often. Then maybe we can negotiate some quality time between the… _parts_."

"Like a custodial type of thing?"

"More like a safekeeping kind of thing." She smiled kindly. It was timid and short lived and he nodded slightly wanting to kiss her but he held himself back. She was giving him another chance. He wasn't going to waste it.

~*~

They turned and walked back into the bar hand in hand but Alice was nowhere to be found. The bar had taken a visibly somber mood that put her on edge. She had the similar feeling that night with Royce and her body shivered at the memory. Emmett must have felt her cause he seemed to pull her behind him defensively and squeezed her hand with reassurance.

"Em-"

"Shh, I know Rosalie. Stay close by."

She allowed his stance, his arm holding her just behind him as he surveyed the new scene around him.

There was an obvious ominous feeling within the room, now. He could see Alice talking to Edward at the bar as a small brunette came shuffling over the floor strait at him. She was hiding behind her hair as if she was playing a childlike _if-I-can't-see-them-they-can't-see-me_ game. So far though, it seemed to be working and he could bet it was an ingrained defense mechanism. The woman passed him and turned and stood directly behind him. It was an odd gesture for him but when she mouthed, "Alice told me to stand behind you," He nodded kindly and concealed her small frame behind him.

"What is she _doing_?" Rose said with exasperation.

Emmett looked at her and then followed her glare. She was watching Alice smiling at Edward before her face turned dark and rigid and slightly shuddered.

"She's talking to Edward, obviously."

The timid girl behind him slowly veered her head out from behind him to look at the conversation but then suddenly withdrew back behind him.

He shrugged it off, not having the capacity to care for such trivial things. He was more worried about the odd rush of tensions permeating throughout the room and the blond at his side.

Alice slowly got up, shouldering Edward and moved toward the door. He watched her look off to the side for a moment as her lips pierced.

"I think they are ready to go," He mused aloud.

But when Alice looked up at him with a mischievous glint, he knew it was just getting started.

~*~

The radio throbbed within the club now as the DJ was hovering over the bar, trying to forget his existence. Ben sat at the bar looking at the bartender. He felt immediately inferior to the muscled alpha male who was watching the scene around him with apt attention. He had a Native American on steroids look to him; his dark pupils blending into his darkened brow, and long hair framing his face.

"Another," he said, trying to hid the slosh of his voice.

"You're cut off, Cheney." He said unenthusiastically. It was the same shit different day as far as he was concerned.

Ben's head bobbed down. He was a pathetic excuse for a man, Jacob thought, but continued polishing the same glass he had been polishing for a while now.

A small girl, looking too young to even be in the bar bounded up to him with her wide eyes and was followed by several hesitant other people. Jacob judged them easily, nodding his head at the male but when he saw that he had Bella on his haunches; Jacob stood more rigidly, his nonchalance turning defensive.

He opened his mouth twisting to look at her face-

"Can you make a Flaming Dr. Pepper?" the small girl said moving into his line of vision and staying within it as if she was his mirror.

Jacob sighed, deciding to ignore her. "Isabella, are you okay?"

Bella moved from behind the larger male and gave a timid smile with a nod. She stood up and mumbled, "I'm quitting," and then she touched her lips as if to warn his silence. Her words pleased him. He had long seen her here under James glare and on his arm but so far Jacob hadn't been able to make a move. She smiled at his large grin and then saw the impatient snapping fingers in front of his face.

"I said, can. You. Make. A flaming. Dr. Pepper?" her words came out slowly as if he was dense and he scowled.

"A Flaming Dr. Pepper? Is that something you just made up?"

The pixie girl beamed her eyes looking beyond him for a moment then back to him. She was obviously giddy he didn't know the drink.

"Actually, no. But I know how to make it if you can get out all of the stuff for it."

Jacob had a bad feeling about this. His bar was clean and void of customers anymore, and he was done polishing his glasses. He was not enthusiastic to dirty them again, but he slowly pulled out the five glasses, five shot glasses, a few bottles of light beer, the amaretto almond liqueur and the 151 proof Rum as per her instructions.

He watched as she rearranged the glasses in a circle and then placed the long shot glasses precariously on the edges of each touching glass.

"So fill these," She pointed to the larger glasses, "with 1/2 of a glass of beer. Then fill the shot glasses with 3/4 of a shot of amaretto almond liqueur and then 1/4 oz 151 proof of rum." (*see below notes for website) She looked behind her in James' direction and took a slow breath out, looking beyond him again and rubbed at her temples.

"And then what?" Jacob interrupted, trying to regain her attention. When she looked back at him, her lips pierced as if it was a little rose bud.

"I would have thought it was obvious. It is called _flaming_ for a reason. Then you-light-the-shots-on fire." Her mouth pinched again, ceasing her sarcasm.

He took out his lighter and held it over the first glass, "I could get in a lot of trouble for this." He warned.

"Would you like me to do it then?" she smiled brightly.

He flicked the flame as there were several intakes of breath and he lit the first one. The flame licked clear with a hint of blue as it consumed its alcohol host. Once all were lit he smiled at the visual.

"Now what?"

"Let them burn a minute then we touch this glass and it should domino the other shot glasses into the beer. Then we drink them cause they're supposed to taste like Dr. Pepper."

Rose made a squeak of excitement.

"You touch it." Jacob winced, eyeing James.

James was mounted by the small redhead woman. Her skirt was lifted around her thighs as she slowly pumped herself on top of him. The other men around them were watching the show, as were Jessica and Lauren, looking put out.  
"Ew, now that is just gross." Bella said. Her face was scrunched, eyes diverting away from the Victoria show.

"Better her than you." Rose snickered and Bella nodded, visibly paling; "Maybe now he'll lose interest-"

Alice's glare told Rose that he wouldn't and then they turned back to the Flaming Dr. Pepper's on the bar. Alice pulled out her phone and recorded the sex for a few moments and then turned back to the bar.

"Ready?"

Jacob asked, with a nod from Alice, observing as Alice pushed the shot over with her small finger and watched as it toppled the next and the next falling into the beer, and smothering the flame. But the third was off center and as Alice motioned to 'catch' it she spilled the bottle of 151 proof Rum onto the bar. The flames instantly overcame the spill and there were gasps, shrill screams, and one small oops with a giggle as Jacob tried to put out the fire. But it was in vain. The fire bit into the wood and it took but a moment for it to grow into an inferno as their plumes of finger smoke reached for the ceiling and tickled the sprinkler system above.

"Shit!" Jacob swore; Emmett and Rosalie laughed as Bella froze, too afraid to touch anything and Edward recoiled from the fire.

"We best be going!" Alice said in a singsong voice as the others nodded. They backed away from the bar as Jacob got out the fire extinguisher. His attempt was again thwarted as the alarms started to ring through the club as the water sprinkled over them.

Emmett clutched Rose's hand and put his two fingers in his mouth, watching as her mouth popped open when he licked her scent off of them. She felt her body rage with need again.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here's the website for the recipe for the Flaming Dr. Pepper: .**

**The party foul I described above I borrowed from a disturbed male womanizer's book called: "I hope they serve beer in hell." And he should hope that they do cause he would deserve it. I am not recommending the book by any means, FYI, though my husband quite liked it. (So don't send me hate mail on it.)**

**Reviews make me happy. Like pinned up against the car, happy. Like pinned up against the car as Emmett rubs his wood all over the leg, happy. Like pinned up against the car as Emmett rubs his wood all over the leg as he tells my reviewers how he wants to fuck them, happy. I need to go to bed, sweet dreams.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meek

**A/N: So here it is, finally... (I know, right?) I'm sorry. I shall make it up to you with lemons... lots of them… eventually. Um, warnings for this chapter: language and long… sorry. But not really.**

**Mine, don't steal... bad karma.**

* * *

The Meek Chapter 6

The Forks atmosphere lubricated its inhabitants with a thin, annoying mist as Bella watched Alice frown at the twirling lights illuminating up the parking lot of the bar. The plus was the firemen, ribbed with hard muscles, with their long dangling hoses ready to put out flames... The minus was the very irritable Forks Police Chief awoken in the middle of the night with an antisocial personality complex. With a sigh Bella wiped at the sheen on her face and stiffened herself as she held on to Alice's arm.

The Chief twitched his mustache listening to the droning words of the over excited fireman in front of him. It wasn't often that the firehouse saw action this time of year and they seemed over eager to the cause, much to the dismay of the owner, James Hunter. But it was turning colder with the mist and the Chief felt his head bob with feigned understanding, unable to ignore the plethora of partially clad young girls shivering in the night. They were somebody's daughters.

"So you're saying the fire was contained to the bar but the water was the most damaging to the business?" With an eager nod the Chief interrupted the man's opened mouth before he could continue. "Then allow me to interview a few witnesses so we can get back home before dawn. Excuse me." He didn't wait for Seth to continue before turning and walking away.

Bella watched the man as he walked toward James, swallowing the bile that seemed to be rising.

"Stop it Bella. I can feel you shaking. Looking guilty is just as expedient to being guilty. And you have nothing to be worried about."

Bella scoffed, but it looked more like a delirious loss of control and she twisted. "So you say," she hissed.

Bella watched as James lifted his hands in anger and Charlie palmed his gun.

"James looks pissed." Bella mused.

"When does James not look pissed? He was probably born like that."

"He wasn't always like that to me… I don't get it... why he changed."

"Seriously? He was preying on your pretty, Bella. You're naivety, you virginity… all scents rolling off you. It's like heroin to men." Alice said.

"Feeds into their dominate natures," Rose said nodding in agreement.

Bella bit at her lip with nerves and their words. She knew the Chief was getting a mouthful from James who was probably livid at the law enforcement attention he was now receiving, his angered acutely directed in Bella's direction. It was like she could feel his eyes on her, his darkness encircling her, intimidating her from twenty feet away as if all this was her fault and he wanted to pummel her for it.

"So help me gawd Bella, don't you dare look at James." Alice said with a smile etched in her face, but her eyes were vacant, searching.

"I wasn't even looking over there!"

"I could see that you _were_ going to, you're a bad liar. He's looking for that power over you Bella and it won't be good if you give it to him."

"I am not worried about James at the moment." She muttered, catching Alice's questionable glare as she could bet Alice never liked being out of the loop, and hooked her arm with Bella's, dragging her back a foot.

"You-have-about-five-seconds-to-tell-me-what-the hell-that-means-because-when-that-cop-comes-over-"

Bella sighed exasperation. "That cop is supposedly… my dad."

"What?!?" Alice, Rose, and Emmett screeched in unison. Bella cowered deep into her hair resembling cousin it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice said as she pulled her arm forward roughly and Bella lost her balance falling forward and her arm reached out to catch her fall at the same time Edward walked into their group. Bella's hand landed straight on Edward's crotch, breaking her fall as he gasped, wincing with pain, and buckled forward.

"That's quite a handshake you got there Bella." Emmett scoffed.

Rose elbowed him but snickered.

Bella slowly lifted herself up feeling as red as the fire engine.

"I am so sorry," she gasped, looking up at him. It was the first time she could see him fully and she felt the heat rush to her face as she took in the male standing before her, remembering him from the bar. His eyes were opened widely, his lips in a thin line with a cocky curve to the edge as he straightened himself upward. She felt the current flowing between them, feeling his cold hands on her warm skin as his long fingers slowly danced down her bare back and down to the base of her dimples where he slowly encircled them in a figure eight and tickled back up her-

"Bella, close your mouth, you're drooling!! And Edward, Can you look more put out for saving poor Bella some road rash, I mean, sheesh."

Bella sighed; Alice must not have seen his little smirk. She second guessed whether she had actually seen it herself. Besides, he was to supposedly going to marry Alice. She frowned at that thought but then her eyes widened at his now obvious scowl at her.

Edward's lips pierced as his hand lifted to run his fingers through his hair but he slowly lowered it again, catching himself. This was not how he expected to be introduced to her and when she fell forward her hand landed on his newly acquired bottle of lube, he could only imagine what she thought of him, hard, ready… his imagination running rampant with the awful things she must be thinking about him. He swallowed, stiffened himself and lifted up his hand to introduce himself.

Edward's mouth opened with a coy smile-

"Ohmygosh!" Alice gasped, interrupting Edward, "You guys don't even know each other yet, do you? I so forgot."

Alice stepped a foot closer, pulling Bella with her even closer to him.

"I shall remedy." She scoffed stiffly with a curl of her hand and announced, "Bella this is Edward Cullen, Edward is a corporate hoity-toity and is currently Rosalie's best customer as he enjoys autoeroticism," Bella's eyes widened and looked down at his crotch absentmindedly, and then to his frowning face. She couldn't help but smile. "Edward," Alice continued. Bella felt flush as if she were going to faint with whatever this new girl had to say about her. They had just met, what, ten minutes ago? "Bella is eye candy to the fuckhead James and is to be your new love interest as I find it necessary to relinquish you from our parent's medieval expectations of us. I mean seriously, just cause they're friends doesn't mean we have to... ya know? Not-to-mention every time I get close by to you… I feel all premenstrual. It's awful. Sorry, but it's just not worth it. My ovaries are rejecting you and I have to listen to them."

"You should always listen to your ovaries," Rosalie agrees with a smirk and a nod. Alice looks at her and nods seriously, feigning a shiver.

"I want to pay attention to your ovaries," Emmett says in Rosalie's ear, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. He's moved in next to her, breathing on her neck as she stood like a statue against his advances.

Bella lifted her hand to Edward as he lifted his to hers, shook it briskly, murmuring "Bella," with a nod. She gasped before he allowed his arm to fall rigidly back to his side, his lips lined with tension. But she could have sworn their touch had a current in it when she touched him, but he didn't seem to notice. She took him in, now, seeing his highlighted hair in bronzes and gold's. His eyes were a dark green hugging each pupil. He was dressed business casual with a long jacket that was lined with microscopic dots of rain, each one sparkling in the streetlights. He was dazzling, straight off the runway.

"Have you all given your statements, or am I the only one working tonight?" A voice boomed from behind them and Bella retreated back into the safety shield of her hair. Edward watched the girl warily, remembering how she had steeled herself in the bar. He was waiting for that girl again but instead she cowered, hiding. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism. She was an oddity of a woman, an enigma he wished to crack open and learn her secrets. He wanted to see how hard it would be to open her up and consume her. He wondered if she would hide from him, too. The thought of her hiding from him was bothersome.

"Not yet," Rose said, elbowing Emmett to stop his newest attack on her. He whimpered but stopped under the Chief's judgment.

The Chief sighed with exasperation, clearly wanting to go back to bed. Bella looked at him from the corner of her eyes; he was tall, with her eyes and her dark hair. He seemed bulkier than he probably was with his thick jacket on, with a small pot belly where years of suckling beer nestled onto his stomach.

"Well, I should get your statements individually, but since it is all pretty self explanatory, please give me any pertinent information you may have in the situation. You should know that the fire has been contained and the damage was limited to the bar. The water damage is another story. Although I know the majority of you, you still are required to state your correct full name in your statement. Who's first?"

"Who's on first?" A voice snickered.

The cop sighed again, looking around the group more closely for the one who would be the least idiotic for the statement. He doesn't get paid enough for this shit.

"You," he pointed at the girl hiding, "What is your name and business here tonight?"

Bella lifted her eyes to the man who was said to be her father. She had heard stories about him, never knowing him other than her mother's kind words of him. But her mother was one to hide from her mistakes, and her biggest one was currently staring her down.

"My name?" Bella sighed, but as the Chief glared at her, she wondered if he even was aware of even having a daughter. As far as she knew he had never called or even wrote and definitely never provided income for them. Maybe he did know about her and didn't want anything to do with her. What if her news angered him?

Bella remembered, _she had found his name and address 6 months ago. Her mother was trashing old files but had gotten bored with such a daunting task and quickly busied herself with a diversion, like painting. Painting was often a means to ease her troubled soul and she referred back to it when any hint of drama or expectation was laid upon her._

_When her mother found her new husband in a younger Phil, she had easily dropped her drawers and left her life to be at his beck and call, leaving Bella to fend for herself. It wasn't long before Bella had taken her savings and ditched Florida in search for Chief Charles Swan of Forks, WA._

But standing in front of him, now, this all seemed like a mistake; one that would forever alter her life and his. She bit her lip and his eyes widened as the motion had temporarily triggered a memory but then he sighed, "Yes. Let's make it easy on you and start with your name."

"My name is Isabella." There that wasn't so hard, she thought waiting to see if the name seemed to peak any interest or remembrance, but it didn't, he just scowled for her lack of information, but wrote her name and looked up when she failed to continue.

"Isabella what?"

She swallowed, steeling herself up, she would rip this like the band aided wound it was. She wrapped her arms around her chest as if she was cold, but she knew she was holding herself together, readying for his rejection.

"Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Higginbotham and Charles Swan." She smirked at him now as she let the words linger in the air and drift into the man's ears then swirled around a bit, marinating in his brain tissue. His face reddened before it was dismissed as a smart ass comment.

"It's late, it's cold, and you're trying my patience young lady."

This angered Bella. She was not one to lie, especially about this. She could bet he knew the name of her mother. This was yet another defense mechanism and she was used to seeing them in action. He was protecting himself from something… possibly hope?

"I wouldn't kid," she said, then in a lower voice, cracking, "not about this."

"Dude! This night just got a hell of a lot more interesting!" Emmett gasped, chuckling as the Chief's face paled.

"What? What? How did I miss this?" Alice cried looking in-between them.

Charlie swallowed even though his mouth was dry and stared at the small girl before him, as pictures of a very young Renee danced through his mind. _They were laughing and she was skipping through the trees as she palmed each trunk, she turned like a ballerina yet taunting him to catch her. He had chased her relentlessly, spending the endless days of summer loving each other until one day she was gone, without notice, without word, just gone. _

But as he looked at the girl before him, he could notice that she resembled his Renee's beauty, but it was obvious she was not the confident, free spirited woman her mother had been. This girl looked to be a polar opposite, her shoulders caged within her arms, her hair frizzing in the fog as her eyes mirroring his, staring back at him. She was judging him to, expecting rejection.

The fire disappeared just as the others around him did as his brain tried to do the math. "How?"

Bella shifted uncomfortable, "Um, I don't know… I was hoping you would know."

"So this is really awkward isn't it? Isn't it?" Alice shifted looking for support and agreement but all eyes were still on the Chief and his absentee daughter. "Well, I think it is and I don't know how I didn't put it together this time but you two have lots to talk about, but obviously not here, right?" Alice dug in her purse pulling a pen and scrap of paper out and scribbled some letters and numbers onto it and pushed it into Chief's Swan's hand.

"Hello, Mary Alice Brandon, as you know, and you can call me Alice. That's Bella's new info. Now here's my statement…You see that guy over there?" She head bobbed at a seething James watching them from afar, obviously avoiding them with the presence of the law enforcement within their group. "Bella was living with that piece of trash since she moved here. Can you believe that? But now she's staying with us cause I can't have her around him, I think he's dangerous. You know he actually wanted us to strip up on the stage?! And I didn't even know Forks had a strip club! But maybe they just do it on special occasions, like tonight…"

Alice looked as if she were contemplating her words, when she was really inadvertently giving out information. She wanted James to stay away from Bella and her newly-acquired-overly-aware father was sure to go into protective mode at the thought of his girl, let alone anyone's girl stripping in his town. She was just hoping he would bite the bait.

They watched the Chief's emotions on his face before he turned to Bella. "Is what Alice saying true?"

Bella nodded, followed by other nods within the group.

"Well, how did the fire start then?"

"Well," Alice started giving a quick wink to Rosalie who was grinning, "It was totally by accident. The bartender, Jake, uh, I mean Jacob Black, your BFF's son, well, he was mixing this new drink and it spilled. It's one of those dramatic flammable ones like they do in Vegas or in Cocktails and are so popular and he is inexperienced and unsupervised cause the owner was busy with one of his employees. If ya know what I mean." She wiggled her eye brows as the Chief's pen stood motionless over his pad, unable to keep up with her.

"Define, busy."

Alice nodded at the Chief. Her plan working as if she already knew it would. Wait… she did know. She giggled, but shook her head at the lost faces around her, waiting for her to talk.

"I wish I could, really, but how much of this are you going to submit into evidence because if he's going to just get a spanken, it's really not worth my hide laying it all out for you."

"What kind of evidence are you talking here?"

Alice smiled, though she seemed nervous. "Video, sufficient?"

The chief nodded with a smirk. "Amply."

Alice beamed, "it's on my phone. I am going to pretend to shake your hand and you can take it and view it. I can email a copy of it to you if ya want. It should be the first video on there."

They shook hands swapping the phone.

"Stay here, I'll view it in the cruiser."

They nodded as the Chief walked away.

James saw this as an opening and there were several intakes of breath as he approached. Alice saw as Edward slightly repositioned himself in front of Bella. It pleased her. _Good boy Edward!_

"What the fuck were you talking to him for, for so long? You better have kept your fucking mouth shut." He moved swiftly at her as if the other's weren't there, as if he didn't care.

Bella cowered instantly, scarlet, her hand over her mouth in shock and to hide.

"Hello to you too, James." Alice frowned, "Nice language. A real charmer you are."

James sneered at her, motioning toward her, but she didn't move, undaunted or possibly knowing he wouldn't touch her with so many witnesses. But Emmett moved forward in defense and Alice felt the sickening feeling again. There had to be a source of all this melancholy. She looked around herself briefly, to see the shadowed man with the eyes.

"Watch your tone, man." Emmett warned and Alice's attention flickered back to the situation in front of her. She watched as James sized him up and motioned to get around him, but Emmett moved with him, blocking him.

"Not happening." Emmett warned.

"Bella, get your ass over here." James said in a menacing way, warning her not to defy him. Bella knew it was now or never. She was going to have to decide her fate. Should she trust her new found friends and risk James retaliation or go with him and brave what he may do to her later? She pictured Victoria bouncing on his lap, imagining her being forced to please him after that, or worse.

This was exactly what Alice feared and when she saw Bella move from behind Edward and Edwards jaw lock, she knew she had to react, Bella would sacrifice herself.

"Bella quits, James. She so saw your romp with the redhead... we all did actually and well, anyway, you've already been replaced."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" James said turning onto her. There was a thickness to the air, defensive and Alice could feel it. There was danger close.

Alice swallowed and then smiled brazenly, "Should I spell it out, would it make it clearer? Bella quits. You've. Been. Replaced." She shook her head, "I always forget some people are simpler than others in the mind and you just have to be more patient with them." Alice rambled as James fumed, there were too many witnesses to retaliate and his attention was temporarily off Bella, which was totally her plan.

"Bella?" he spat in her face and her face buckled.

"I… I…"

"Well why you were making a deposit in that sperm bank, aka Victoria, we all figured you made your choice since you had your pecker in her." Alice gave James a very innocent look, expectant. But James just seethed.

"Maybe he's one of those, 'just cause I touched her with my pecker doesn't mean she's mine' guys." Rose gave him a disgusted look as Alice bobbed her head in agreement.

"I bet."

"Typical male," Rose sneered at James.

"Who are you fucking, you little whore?"

Bella's knees buckled under James' words.

"You are so crude, James." Alice scoffed, "But didn't you know? Bella is _Edward's_ girl." The Alice said brightly. Edward felt James' glare instantly, his nostrils were flaring. But he watched Alice, his alleged betrothed, the one who he would have to endure relentless embarrassment from. He knew she was embarrassingly insightful and she was giving him an out. She didn't want him, either.

It felt as if his and Bella's futures were lined up in front of him. In one hand he envisioned a life with Bella; one with a family, love, devotion… children. He would be saved from a life with an artificial wife, an artificial life. On the other, she would be with James' or any of the other bastards looking to use her. She would be considered a possession and he would have to watch her slowly rot, as he rotted himself, angry that he couldn't stand up for something he wanted. His eternity damned.

Alice watched Edward carefully, willing him to make his choice.

And Bella watched her feet, trembling with fear.

And Charlie started walking back to them.

* * *

**A/N: BOM BOM BOM… TBA continued next week… Do you like this story? **

**let me know with a review... **

**Reviews are like a brooding Edward. You want to torture him just to see that face... I want to torture you to get your thoughts… here goes:**

**Jasper. Alice. Next chapter. Lemons.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Mystic

A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter is why. Enjoy.

PS my hub is all law enforcement so the charges are legit..

Mine, don't steal...

Chapter 7: The Mystic

Chief Swan walked up to them slowly having everyone's attention and sighed.

"Well, the good news is that the majority of this group are free to go," Charlie said with a nod, "the bad is that we need to take James Hunter and a-" He looked at his note pad, "Victoria Ayers in for further questioning. It's possible that there was some lewdness going on that needs further investigation. We have cars coming in from Port Angeles to help with the investigation. But the club is designated as a crime scene and will remain closed until the investigation is over."

Two cops came up to flank the Chief as they stared down James, "So," the Chief exhaled, "Isabella. I should take you down to the station to substantiate your claims that you are my daughter," There were several gasps and the flanking cops narrowed their eyes on Bella with suspicion, James spit on the ground as he raked an evil glare at Bella, "But I am going to be occupied with paperwork on your boyfriend, James Hunter," he pointed to James for his deputies, "who is under arrest. Read him his rights."

He turned to Bella, serious. "And your relationship with him is over young lady."

There were several snickers as Charlie had taken his new fatherly role seriously. Bella bit at her lip and tried to hide her smile.

"You can't arrest me! What for?" James sneered as the two officers on either side of Charlie grabbed him.

"Loitering, Indecent Exposure, Public Nudity, Disturbing the Peace, Public Intoxication, Endangerment, and Disorderly Conduct… Basically anything and everything I can get to stick."

James lunged at Bella, "You fucking bitch! I am going to get you for this!"

"That would fall into: Public use of Profanity and Assault in the Third Degree; Verbal Threats or Gestures, Following others with Intent-" The officers grabbed at James as he thrashed in their clutches.

"Shall we add resisting arrest to the list?"

"That's not a smart thing to say in front of the present company." Alice scolded, frowning as she knew they couldn't hold him for very long.

The Chief turned toward Bella and sighed, biting his lip until he saw she was biting hers. He cocked a small smile that he failed to hide behind the mustache. "You're, er, welcome to stay with me. I'd like to better understand the past 19 or so years,"

Bella beamed, "Really?"

The chief nodded, "I have to work tonight, but how bout we meet at the diner tomorrow for lunch? That'll give me time to get things together."

"I'd like that,"

The chief nodded, bidding everyone goodnight before he glared a warning towards Edward.

Edward turned to walk away, willing to let this night and the Chief's daughter go.

Alice noticed Edward bowing out as everyone seemed to chat together. Bella seemed alit, and Emmett was fidgeting around Rose as she enjoyed his attentions. The mystery man was ever allusive as she took the quick tiny steps to catch up to Edwards long strides.

"I meant what I said."

Edward turned to her without stopping, he walked to meet her.

"Which is what Alice? That I am a replacement for James, that I '_made my move_ to rescue her from her tragic demise?"

"You don't know how seductive that stuff is actually." She sighed, rubbing her head, "You have to open your heart, Edward, let someone in… she'd be good for you ya know."

She could see him speeding down the freeway, clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles. There was a splash of water on the oiled street as his car veered out of control…

"I have certain responsibilities that are expected from me, I don't have time to entertain romantic interludes with a wanting girl."

"Oh, give it up! You pompous ass! Seriously, when was the last time you got laid?" She shook her head in disgust, already knowing the answer. "I am giving you your fate-"

"No, I will not affect her life. She'd be better off without someone like me. Someone that can give her what she wants… what she needs."

"This is not going as I pictured it," Alice sneered to herself; she lifted her head back to him, glaring, "Edward, it's late. You're staying at my place tonight."

"I have to be back in Seattle-"

"On Monday," Alice interrupted and then she tapped her head, "psychic remember? It's that or be road kill, your choice."

Edward glared at her for a long moment. She knew he was making a decision and right before her eyes she envisioned Edward laying most of the night, watching Bella sleep on her couch as he was on the other, him slowly moving the hair out of her face as he-

"Great! Decision made, you take Bella to my place," palmed her keys into his hand "I've go into the bar for… er… something."

Edward's mouth popped open in surprise but twisted, bee lining it toward Bella.

"He will thank me someday for this…" Alice sighed and followed behind him, back to the group.

_The man watched her from a stool at the bar, only his eyes danced in the light… a bright blue grey. He seemed to prefer the shadows, lying in wait, mesmerizing his prey with his penetrating stare and she could feel her stomach clench as he sized her up. He smiled a beautifully perfect smile."Come to me" it said, sending out vibes of unimaginable pleasure and lust. He was intoxicating._

Alice's mind retraced the dream like a broken record, as she felt a chill in the air caused a shiver down her spine. A normal person would probably disregard the sensation, but Alice knew better. Someone was watching her.

Her steps quickened over the pavement, little splashes from the light drizzle wet her heels making it slippery, but she kept going. When she got up to the building, she checked the door. Locked.

Alice licked her lips as she turned around, she was going to have to sneak in. Slowly she walked toward the back of the building, seeing that there was a door left ajar in her head.

The back of the building was dark, shielded from the street lights and Alice felt her body clench as she felt him. He was calling to her and she heeded the call, slipping into the door she saw in her visions. But in an instant she stopped feeling odd. She felt her throat swallow. She heard the dripping of water somewhere within the bar, and the smoky haze still lingering.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping there was no answer, but she knew he was in here. "I don't like this… being stalked."

"Mmm, really?" His voice cooed into her ear. It was like he was right behind her, but as she turned in the darkness, there wasn't anyone there.

"No. Not very seductive. At all."

"I disagree, Alice. You are very seducible. Very sexy." His voice was low, southern, softly promising lust. Alice felt her body clench with his words, but she was never the sexy one, she was the tiny one everyone wanted to pick up, spin around... a doll or a pixie, less than a woman.

"You must mean, Rose," she laughed nervously. "She's the goddess."

"I know what I want, Alice. And I get what I want."

Her body was on fire from his words, they seemed to come from every direction. "This is so unfair."

"So you understand what I want then?"

"You could be a creepy psycho."

He laughed at that. The laughter was so seductively sinister that when she heard it, she gasped and her nipples hardened.

"Come to me Alice."

She shook her head, her hair bouncing around her face.

He seemed to growl at the refusal.

Instantly, hot breath was on her neck and her body froze. She didn't even hear him move close to her. Warm lips touched her skin at her shoulder and she willed herself to turn her head the few inches to see his face, but not seeing him was a turn on in its self.

She gasped in surprise as she felt a warm palm clutch her breast.

She envisioned the front door opening.

"Someone's coming." She whispered. The next moment the door swung open as a hand cupped her mouth and an arm pulled her back into the darkness.

She watched as a cop did a quick sweep of the club and then exited the building, shutting and locking the door as he left.

The hand that cupped her mouth slowly loosened the iron grip he had over her mouth, moving from her lips to her cheek with a soft caress. She let out a stifled moan.

"I want to hear you moan my name when I take you, darlin'."

She whimpered, and her legs became weak, "Your name?" she gasped with a whisper.

He laughed, "Jasper."

His tongue touched her neck, curling gently under her the lobe of her ear. She felt lust permeating throughout the room, her body clenching, needing him.

"It was you," she said slowly, her head tilting backward, "you were jealous, I felt it."

He laughed a guttural laugh, "I can make you feel many things, Alice. But you feel… more… intensely… than others, because of your gift."

"Jasper," Her head bobbed forward, taking in deep breathes as she concentrated on his fingers kneading her breast as the other hand moved slowly moved around her waist to the buttons of her jeans.

"Answer my question."

"What? What question? You didn't ask a question!"

He laughed, "This," His finger tips tickled her mound, and she felt the sensation giving her chills throughout her whole body.

"Yes," she moaned, anxious, needing.

She felt his moan over her entire body.

"Yes." He mused as he smelled her skin, "and you will give yourself to me… without seeing me."

"Yes." She whimpered as his finger entered the thin lace of her thong, pulling at the fabric until it loosened for him. He touched her, seeking entrance.

"Let me turn… let me see you."

"No, not yet." He kissed her skin, feeling his hand on her breast move lower, hooking her panties and pulled them down. Her pants and panties laid at her ankles as her body trembled in anticipation.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes," she moaned, feeling his finger flicking her clit.

"Call your friends."

"What?"

"Call them, tell them… something."

Alice fumbled for her phone, her fingers limp and shaking. She felt Jasper move around her as if he was a wraith, silent, taking off her clothes and then he kneeled before her, still within the shadows. She felt his warm fingers enter her as his moist wet tongue lapped at her clit.

"Jasper!" she moaned, her legs buckling her fingers clutching the hair on top of his head.

He paused, looking up at her. She could see the shape of his face, the dark eyes, "Call," his lips moved as he lowered his head down again to taste her again.

Alice whimpered a soft, frustrated sob as she thumbed the number to Rose's phone.

"Alice? Where are you? We're waiting for you!"

"Rose, ahhh… I, ah, am busy. Take Bella home... Um, I'll be… shhhiitt! Oh, Gawd! YES! I'll be-"

"Emmett, I think Alice is having sex while on the phone!" Rose giggled.

"Give that to me!" Emmett sneered, "Alice? You little minx!"

There was a shuffling for the phone as Alice felt Jasper coaxing her G- spot with the tips of his fingers as she leaned forward onto his shoulder. He easily supported her weight and she dropping her phone. She heard Jasper laugh again; he always seemed to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh... at me." She breathed.

All the sudden he stopped his movements and raised himself upward. Alice's mind fritzed with confusion as she felt the panic she had done or said something wrong.

"Darlin'," His hands cupped her face as he moved forward, "I'm not laughin' at ya. Come to me," He pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her, "Never feel self conscience with me, you're the sexiest woman I've ev-ah seen."

Alice nodded as heard his words, there were feelings there, already, and they knew barely knew anything about each other. She couldn't grasp why his opinions of her suddenly mattered. But they did.

"Can you feel me, the way I feel your feelings?" Alice asked, looking into his shadowed face.

"Yes,"

"So when I danced up on the stage-"

"Was torture,"

Alice giggled. "Why?"

Jasper moaned, recalling the way she moved, her body writhing on the stage, "You were Persephone, a goddess in my own personal hell. I knew the minute I saw you I had to claim you."

Alice smiled. "Claim me, huh?"

He moved his lips over her cheek as he allowed himself to touch her with his body. She could feel how hard he was, his length on her body, rubbing her, "Yes. Over and over again."

Alice moaned, moving toward him. He had straightened himself so she barely reached up to his chest. She could feel the thin fabric of the shirt and the hard muscles underneath. She licked her lips, as she took in a deep breath of his scent.

"Mmm, you smell so good," she breathed, feeling his mouth on her neck, his teeth scraping her skin gently.

"You taste good."

Alice felt her body flush.

"That's right, Alice. I can feel your body heat."

"Really?"

Jasper growled, his hand clutching her hair within his fist as he rubbed her clit with his fingers.

"You're ready for me, darlin'?"

"Mmm," she moaned picturing him grasping her by her hips and lifting her to impale her onto him. "Oh, yes Jasper," she sighed, as she felt her vision come to life, her body lifting easily as she clutched his rippled biceps.

Very slowly he found her entrance as he pulled her over him, both panting with anticipation as Alice winced, stretching to encase his size.

"You okay?" He breathed, holding her to him, allowing her to get used to him being inside her. The want to thrust inside her and take her was almost uncontrollable, but he held fast, he would wait.

Jasper felt her nod as he slowly moved himself deeper inside her. Already he had not been careful with her, already he was inside without protecting himself or her, but the thought of anything obscuring him from her was offensive, he had to have her this way, their first time so he could have brand her. He would deal with further repercussions later, if needed.

He moved her hips, grinding himself into her, "I thought you were teasin' me." He huffed, feeling her body clenching with each slow word. _She likes it when I talk to her_, he mused.

"When-" Alice gasped, her eyes shut tightly as her nails penetrated his skin.

"On the bar, you looked right at me,"

"I couldn't see… you."

He laughed and she felt the gesture over her entire body. It took a moment to notice he has stopped his thrusts and she was being carried.

"Where?"

The image came to her mind before he answered, she envisioned being laid onto one of the leather booth seats as he moved over her slowly touching her with his hands.

She felt the leather under her, his hands on her skin, fingertips swirling, teasing as he slowly pinched at various places, always making her guess what he'd do as he moved lower, tasting her again with his mouth.

She moaned loudly, embarrassingly loud and listened to his chuckle.

"I love how you respond to me, Alice."

He pinched her nipple as he bit at her clit. Alice's fists clenched as her back arched, her body tingling with small waves, then she felt the softness of his tongue lapping at her.

"Jasper!" She gasped, moving her fists to his head, her fingers moving into his hair pulling at it, away from her. But he didn't move away, he placed two fingers back inside her coaxing another orgasm before he would allow himself entrance. He knew if he were to go in now, he wouldn't last long in her tight body.

He grabbed her hips, raising her to him as her body shuddered from her orgasm and pulled her onto him hard, and snickered at her sharp intake of breath. He moved her arms above her head as he thrusted, then with both hands on her hips he thrusted into her, watching her body lay as if she were on a raft, moving with the waves. He could see her face, eyes pinched shut, mouth in a small "o" and he smiled, licking his lips and tasting her on them. He could see himself loving this girl, but the thought didn't scare him as it would with anything else. She could put him through the ringer and he'd gladly follow.

He heard her call his name, her small hands lifting for him, her dark eyes open and watching him and he moved forward. Her arms enveloped him as her hands pulled his head down to hers.

"Kiss me," she breathed and he moved forward touching his lips to hers.

He couldn't take her taste, her mouth on his as she pawed at him and he thrusted frantically, tongue searching for hers, needing. Her body tensed under his, as she slowly moved her tongue with his, panting as she came again, urging him to come.

"Come for me, Jasper." She cooed in his ear and he moved away, searching her face.

"Not protected," he panted, as he saw her smile.

"Come for me." She repeated and closed her eyes, lying on the leather, enjoying each of his frenetic thrusts.

"Yes!" She cried as she pulled at her hair lightly, her tongue touching the tip of her bottom lip and he came, thick, hot, pulsing thrusts. His body shuddered over hers as he felt her hands lightly pinch at his nipple; his body recoiled at the tingling touch causing several more pulses of come inside her.

He breathed heavily, lying on top of her as he gave her moist skin little kisses, his mind reveling in the beauty below him as whispered thoughts of what he just did started to taunt him.

"I can feel your worry." She said quietly.

"I was thinking that maybe you're on birth control?"

"Nope. No need to be." She giggled.

"What does that mean?"

"It's not like I am sexually active, Jasper, that I would need to be on it."

"Oh,"

She giggled, "So what now?"

"Um."

She giggled again. "I'll give ya twenty for the blood to flow back to your brain. Although this side of you is cute."

Jasper smiled at her as she wiggled underneath, sending new vibrations in each of their bodies.

"Round two?" She gasped as her wide eyes darkened. He felt himself moving in and out of her, slowly, soaking in her tight warmth.

"Can you handle me?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and she watched the smirk in the darkness.

She moved her arms around him gently, "Oh, Jazz." She shook her head, "it's you that will need to handle me."

He sighed, knowing she was right, murmuring "I hope so," and clutched her to his body thrusting again inside her. He head tilted back as her mouth popped open puffing with each thrust. Several minutes later he felt his body shudder again within her, kissing her collarbone as her lithe body slumped over him with exhaustion.

"Come on, darlin', let's take ya home."

Alice nodded, feeling her pants being pulled up her legs, but the alcohol and sex had hit her hard, and she was barely able to stay awake. She vaguely remembered being picked up and carried away, uncaring to where she wound up, happy within Jasper's arms.

**A/N: Just cause Alice didn't doesn't mean you should... obviously. Where do you think she will wake up?**

**Reviews are like hot sex with a stranger, only if it was with someone like Jasper…**

**Or Edward…**

**Or Emmett…**

**But definitely not James… unless you like it rough.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Model

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. Here are my factual excuses if you care: I had bronchitis, went to Vegas with some girl friends, then went to Vegas with my family and then I came home and got to work. **

**This story has no time line, no point still but may add some drama here and there. But mostly lemons. I will write it as long as you all like it.**

**Ignore my mistakes. Thanks. **

**Rated M for Lemons and language.**

**I don't own, she owns. This is redundant and I don't want to put it anymore.. k? :}**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Model

"Alice? Where are you? We're waiting for you!" Rose exclaimed! She could see Emmett's eyes drawn together with worry.

"Rose, ahhh… I, ah, am busy. Take Bella home... Um, I'll be… shhhiitt! Oh, Gawd! YES! I'll be-"

Rose moved the phone away from her mouth looking at Emmett with wide eyes and smiled, "Emmett, I think Alice is having sex while on the phone!" she giggled as Emmet lunged at her.

"Give that to me!" Emmett sneered, "Alice? You little minx!"

Rose then tackled Emmett for the phone but she soon learned it was a bad idea as he grabbed her into a bear hug refusing to let her move as he listened to the distant moaning on the other line.

"Fuck that is hot! I didn't know she had a boyfriend." He made this gaffing noise as he tried to listen in the phone. Rose could hear the panting and moans of her best friend.

"You're an asshole."

"You love it."

"Um, no I don't. And there's people… watching while you listen to their porn."

"It's not porn!" He seemed visibly offended but not enough to give her the phone.

"I guess she's not coming home then?" Bella said shyly.

"Ah… not tonight, sweetie." Rose said gently as if she were talking to a child.

Bella nodded, looking nervous.

"Alice asked me to take you to her home." Edward said rigidly, watching her cautiously.

Bella turned and looked at him, her eyes wide and her teeth bit at her bottom lip as she nodded.

Rose watched them leave before she turned to the car. She was feeling the anxiety of being alone with Emmett.

"I know what you're thinking and forget about it, Emmett."

"So, I'm the only one not getting laid?"

"Yeah and that mouth is one reason why… among many."

"You're a cock-blocker, Rosalie, but I love that mouth. What I would do with that mouth."

Rosalie sighed, opening her car door. "I'm over it, Emmett. Get in the car, I'm tired and want to go home." She got into the car and watched him follow suit.

"Go home with me, Rose."

Rose shut her door, sealing them into the car alone together. "Emmett, how long are we going to go on like this?"

"Like what?"

"You, me, this." She motioned in between them.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded, warily.

He huffed, exasperated. "You like the pursuit, Rose. The control. The game. Most people in a relationship have sex, make love, whatever. I do it because I know you want me just as much as I want you. So the answer is always."

"Then why won't you commit to me?"

"You think just because you don't have a ring, I haven't committed? Look the fuck around you Rose. Where the hell am I? Who am I with? Who am I always with?"

"Alice asked you to come."

"See? You want to think that. You hold me at arm's length and I've put up with it a lot longer that any others would."

Rose swallowed, looking away from him, knowing he was being truthful. She felt maybe he deserved some honesty, himself. "I don't want what I had with Royce."

"You had the fucking ring with Royce. You were on the way down the Alter and look what the bastard did to you. You think a ring will save you? Cause I'll buy one right fucking now!"

"I don't know."

His eyes narrowed on her, grabbing her hands as she looked at him with large doe eyes. "Just give me a fucking chance."

She nodded looking into his hazel eyes in the moonlight and gave him a small smile. She watched as he moved slowly forward making his intentions obvious. He watched as she licked her lips in anticipation.

His mouth was warm, his lips thick and gentle touching the moist, plumpness of Rose's lips. She heard herself moan, as his hand gripped her hair, pulling her closer and holding her to him. He felt her mouth open to him, timidly touching him with her tongue as he met hers with him. But when she started to pull away, he allowed it, loosening his grip as he watched her wide eyes.

"I needed that, thank you."

"Do you need me, Rose?"

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "But I like the banter, makes things interesting."

"I agree. We can keep that." He moved forward in the car, stealing another kiss from her for several minutes before he felt Rose pull away again.

"Edward and Bella are probably waiting for me to open the door. They are both staying over, apparently."

"Then I am too, I'm not missing the sleepover. Maybe you and Bella could have a naked pillow fight? I don't think Edward would be opposed."

Rose snickered, "Yes, he would."

"I doubt it. He wants to get laid as much as the next guy."

Rose punched Emmett's thick arm as she laughed. He rubbed the area with a scowl at her and watched her cock the bitch brow at him.

"Yes, I could kick your ass if I wanted to Emmett. Don't let the pretty fool ya."

They sat in a comfortable silence. The car soon pulled up next to Edward's silver Volvo. Rose couldn't help trying to see something between the two, but they quickly got out of the car behind them.

"Hey Eddie," Rose cooed as she sashayed toward him, "You being nice to poor Bella, here?"

"Of course," he said with a scowl. He closed the door with too much force and Rose jumped backward a little.

"Emmett's staying over, too." She amended. "I'm not sure where Alice is tonight, but I'm not waiting up." She winked at Emmett as he smiled broadly, following her into the apartment. Instantly he bee lined for her room, removing his clothes as he shut the door behind him.

Rose opened it up a few minutes later.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she kicked off her shoes. "I showed Bella around. Got them situated… they're sleeping on the couch."

"Together?"

Rose nodded looking at Emmett wearing only his boxers the prominent erection that threatened escape from the thin fabric with one false move. She gave him a questioning glare.

"I sleep in the nude." He said with a smile.

"I guess so."

Rose watched as he pulled down the boxers his erection bobbing up and down with the movement as he laid himself into her bed, tenting the sheets as he heard her gulp.

"Get in bed, Rose." He growled as he watched her quickly strip out of her red dress, letting it pool at her feet. She pulled at the light switch as they were engulfed in darkness, both blinded.

"Turn it back on, babe."

The light clicked on and he saw her standing before him in only her red thong.

"I find that thong offensive."

Rose's lips puckered defiantly. "Why?"

"It fucking teased me all night."

"I teased you, Emmett."

"I find that erotic. I find the panties offensive. Take them off."

"No."

"Take them off or I will." He growled, palming his erection and rubbing his rough fingers over it. He watched Rose's eyes darken as her skin flushed.

"Emmett-"

"Rose-" he chided as he reached for her, but she pulled back out of his reach.

He growled at her movement, his eyes narrowing over her. He watched her take the step forward again. She put her head down, watching his face carefully. "If we do this, then what about tomorrow?"

"You want me tomorrow, too, baby? That's okay with me." Emmett beamed.

She shook the long cascade of blonde hair. "I meant, will you want me tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I'll always want you, Rose."

She smiled warily, but stood rigidly. She had only been with Royce and it was not a great experience. It was actually an aggressive, if not violent experience that she barely walked away from. Since then she was skittish around men. Only Emmett she had allowed close to her. But she wanted to know that he wanted more from her than just her body. She wanted someone who wanted her heart, mind, and soul.

"Come to bed, Rose." He said, lifting his arm to her and breaking her reverie.

She pulled the last resistance down her thighs and she could almost hear his smile. She felt it. She clutched his outstretched hand and moved under the sheets, pulling them to cover her body as he moved away from her. In an instance she was paranoid.

"Emmett?"

"Hold tight, sweetheart." He flicked off the light and she lay in the darkness, her body flushed and nervous.

Moments later she felt the movement of his return to bed and his warm hand reaching for her soft flesh.

"Tonight it's just me and you, babe. But first I have something for you."

"You do?"

"I do. Hold out your hand."

She held out her hand in the darkness and felt as his fingers found hers and something metal was placed in the palm.

"What is it?"

She felt the metal within her fingers and soon felt the rigid teeth of a key. It was on a key ring.

"It's a key," He paused, "and a key ring. It's only ring I have on me."

She smiled at his offer. It was not what she wanted exactly, yet it was perfect in its self. She understood his offer.

"You're welcome at my place anytime. It's yours to keep, babe, just let me in so I can get the spare."

"Thank you, Emmett. I love it."

He could hear the inflections in her voice. He moved his hand forward touching the warmth of her breast under his fingers. His fingers clutched the weight of her breast, listening to her moan.

"Emmett," she moaned. She palmed her key ring tightly for a moment before dropping over the edge of the bed.

He smiled, "Yes, babe?" She moaned again as his mouth found hers, his tongue curling at her lips begging entry as his fingers found the mound of her sex. He tickled his fingers over her clit as she moved under him. He pulled away from her mouth, looking at her in the darkness.

"Let me please you. We don't need to do anything you're not ready for. You can tell me to stop anytime." He felt her nod as his lips found hers and his fingers rubbed circles around her clit. He gave it a small pinch and she gasped the liquid pooling under his fingers. He slowly moved his finger down entering the warm folds as she squirmed below him. Slowly so she knew exactly his intentions he pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, nibbling then scraping his teeth over her skin as she laughed haughtily.

He scraped his teeth over her nipple feeling the shudder under his body as his erection throbbed at her thigh. He felt the slight touch of her fingers on him, softly caressing the satiny skin and he pulled her nipple harshly into his mouth, enjoying her gasps as her back arched toward him, the breast pushing into his face.

He laughed as he moved lower, kneading her skin in slight massage as he licked, sucked, and scraped at her flowery soft flesh, always keeping her guessing.

Finally he made it down to her sex, breathing in her scent as her fingers slowly teased his hair. He pulled her clit into his mouth and she bucked under him, gasping.

"It's okay," he soothed, as he licked at the lips, and then flicked her clit with his tongue. The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled with each motion. His tongue moved in between the lips, deeply tasting her as her hips moved back and forth under him. Slowly he touched her with his fingers, moving inside her and curling, trying to coax her next orgasm.

"Let go, babe. I got you." He said quietly as he felt her body rising and falling.

"Emmett, I-" He felt her body going rigid, withholding her orgasm from him as he quickened the thrusts and curl of his fingers.

"You will come for me, Rose. Let it go. Come for me."

She moaned loudly as she felt his fingers thrusting hard inside her, her legs shook as the warm tongue made frantic licks. It was too much, too intense. She shook her head, hearing his laugh, feeling the vibrations before her body recoiled and shuddered. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her or the pants escaping her chest.

"That was beautiful, Rosalie."

He breathed moving back up her body. She moved slowly still shaking from her orgasm as the warmth of his hands soothed the skin. He pulled the sheet over them, pulling his body around hers and she could feel the hardness of his erecting against her. She moved her fingers down, touching him.

"I want you, Emmett." She breathed.

"Rose," he warned.

"I'm serious."

"Don't fuck with me, now."

"I'm not fucking with you Emmett! Do you want me or not?"

He didn't need to answer. Rosalie gasped as he moved over her; the head of his cock was pulsing at her entrance. He pushed slowly in between her folds feeling the tightness of her body as she bit her lips together, holding her breath.

"You sure?"

She nodded and he pushed himself inside her, moving in and out of her body. She was tight around him as he moved back inside the clutches of her womb.

"You feel so good, Rosalie." He breathed, smiling. "Heaven."

She smiled, opening her mouth into a glorious smile and he took that opportunity to kiss her, seeking her tongue with his. He quickened his thrusts with each passionate caress, listening to her moans and sobs. He was waiting for to hear his name in her pleadings before he would allow himself to come.

"Rosalie," he moaned, his face inches from hers, watching her wide eyes. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart. You're so fucking beautiful." He knew he was biding time, knowing if he didn't distract himself he was going to lose himself.

"Emmett." She moaned wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You are worth waiting for, Rose. I would wait forever." The words were easy to say since he was already inside her. He pushed hard in her, pulling himself out and pushing in hard. He felt her fingers digging into his flesh and he liked it.

"This time, I am making love to you." He whispered in her ear, "But next time we are going to break the fucking house. I am going to fuck you so hard you're going to scream out my name and you won't be able to walk. Every move you make will be a reminder of me. And when you look in the mirror you will smile because you will know how much I fucking want you, how much I fucking need you."

His voice was thick and softly touching her soul and she couldn't help but moan loudly, tighten herself around him and he smiled, "When you see me you looking at you, you will be wet and your body will demand mine. Your every sense will know me. My scent, my look, my touch, my voice; your body will ache for the release that only I can give you. Now come for me, Rose, come for me."

She gasped as his words tainted her mind as her body locked down on his so hard he could barely move but it didn't matter, his body pulsed inside her just as her body released all of the tension that it held. She felt the tears falling down from her face as she cried out his name.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I've got you."

He had her.

His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her to him as she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So… I hope you like my Rose and Emmett. **

**Their lemons were hard for me to write, soft and slow is yawnable but it is what Rose needed for their **_**moment**_** but it is not the end of their banter.. So no worries.**

**The Meek is almost done so will post soon!**

**Um, I might just add that the whole condom/ pill thing is annoying to have to write in... so deal.**

**You can find me on FB. I am always on.. I am on Twitter in RL, but I am boring.**

**Reviews are like a sweettalkin' Emmett as he slowly grinds into you... would you trust his words?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Meek

**A/N: No one reviewed the last chapter, so I am withholding lemons you naughty lot! I am not a needy bitch but, I mean, wow. At least my friend Sarah is reading! Hi, Sarah! I can't wait to meet your pretty baby!**

**I have several newbie's following now and adding this to their alerts and favorites, so this is for you.**

**Edited by me and I 3 comma's. **

**Please don't steal my work it will affect your moxie... Can't have that.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Meek.

Bella got into Edward's car after he grudgingly opened the door for her. She smiled at his chivalry even though he was acting like he was walking the green mile. She had seen his type before and although he hid his tension well from all others she could see through it. He was drowning in his life, the purple circles bearing witness under his dark eyes as his hand lifted and twitched. She wondered vaguely about the twitch. It was as if he was withholding something from himself that he truly, subconsciously needed to do. She wanted to watch him and call him on it as soon as he broke the careful control.

Bella heard Edward sigh with exasperation as he got into the car, but bit her lip. He may be put off by her mere presence, but she wasn't going to kick him in the nuts for being an ass until she was certain she had a place to sleep tonight. So when he shut the door and carefully put on his seatbelt she cocked a smile for a slight instant, enjoying his tantrum. She wanted to fuck with his head, see how deeply imbedded his controls were.

"Seatbelt." He commanded; his hands clutched ten and two. Bella obeyed but moved very slowly, just to rifle him. He glared at her befpre ge glared out of the rearview mirror as he backed out of the space. Soon he palmed the joystick, moving it into first gear as his eyes watched her from the corner of his eyes. She watched his hald palm it, biting her lip, before he straightened the car and drove forward. The joystick seemed put off by the lack of his palm and she imagined her feeling the same way.

She shook her head at the thought.

"You know," She started, warranting a small sneer from Edward as he inhaled air in his nostrils, "you should really hold your steering wheel at six. If you were in an accident, the force of the airbags could break your arms."

"Is that a fact?"

"Maybe. I can't be sure, but I heard it somewhere, so probably."

Edward scoffed at her response. It was an odd to him. She was intriguing.

"Well… I can ask you some inappropriate questions if the general common sense remarks are too much?"

He balked at her words and then let out a thick breath. "You have an odd way of making a conversation."

"Well, the verbal awkwardness would be better that the silent kind, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled slightly when he refused to answer. "So… what were you expecting to receive for the hundred you dropped on the stage for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your tip… was it bribery to take my clothes off-" She looked at him with a smirk and saw that his hands were white knuckling the steering wheel, "or the want for a lap dance?"

"I don't know what you are referring to." He said with a tight jaw.

"Okay deference, but seriously, which one is it? I'm curious…"

"You are not a stripper." He spat defensively.

Bella nodded, "Well, that was painfully obvious to everyone."

"I thought you were timid." He accused, angrily.

Bella couldn't help but smile. "I am… usually."

"Just not now?"

Bella repeated his words, looking out the window. The trees passing quickly by reminded her of her life. She always felt left behind. Renee was somewhere out there, making a new life for herself with Phil, starting over with a new family and traveling the country of endless roads and pit stop motels. There were other reasons to leave, one of which was a minor league baseball player, and another was that she couldn't stand the tears lining Renee's worried face anymore, but mostly, she just wanted to stand still for once, feel her feet lock into the ground and be solid.

So far, though, that had not been fate's plan. She seemed to keep getting uprooted and pawned off on others and this night seemed like another of the same. Even Edward was put off by being stuck with her, she knew that. She couldn't blame him. She huffed to the window seeing the little, round fog her breath created. It looked like an empty void, just like her, needing something in it, something to fulfill it whether it be a little smiley or a heart. She would settle for either.

Edward could see Bella instantly grow distant before him. She went from being playful and bright eyed to dissociative with the click of a tongue. She seemed like she had had a hard life so far and making a joke of her endeavor seemed yet another defense. He imagined she was a plethora of defense barriers and the thought of wanting to thrash them down with his white knightly sword was all too appealing for his sensibilities. He needed to get away from her as soon as possible.

Bella sighed again on the window and he couldn't help but look at her. She had her long dark hair covering the side of her face like a shield. Only her long, dark lashes and small nose peeked from behind it.

"You don't have to answer, Edward. I was just making conversation."

His mouth pinched together, trying to recall the question.

"Anyways Edward, thank you for the, um, donation."

He liked the way she said his name haughtily. He couldn't imagine the thoughts that were invading her mind that would deserve gratitude but he would take it, but ask her in the future the meaning. Edward clenched his jaw; he was already imagining a future conversation to where he could gain her confidences and question the anomaly that was Bella Swan. It was not an ideal situation for either of them as he could tell by how easily she went from James to Alice to Chief Swan, it wouldn't take much for her to latch on to him and he didn't need a female latching on to him.

His head twisted to her for a moment before returning to the dark, slick road. "You're welcome, I suppose, though it evades me to your meaning, I am happy to oblige."

"Whatever the fuck that means," she scoffed, "you need that lap dance, after all."

Then Bella smiled. It was unlike all the other faces that he had seen her wear so far. It was an encouraging smile that would automatically make another smile. He smiled from the corner of his mouth. His mind going back to the memory of her dancing above him on stage, the shape of her legs as he looked at her from below, her hair swinging with her movements, her little tortured lip-

"We're here," he announced, pulling into the apartment complex. He rounded the corner and pulled into a space.

"So what now?"

Edward turned off the car, placing them both in the silence of the car.

"We wait?" He asked.

Bella nodded, biting her lip. She caught Edward's eye on the lip and she pushed it away from her lip with her tongue. She heard the sharp intake of breath but ignored it on the outside, smiling on the inside.

"So, we are destined for each other, huh?"

"So Alice says."

"So is she right?"

"She isn't infallible."

Bella nodded. "So what's your sign?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your birth sign? To see if we're compatible."

"June 20th. Whatever that is."

"A Gemini. Renee, er, my mom would say you're the twin sign, two personalities, intellectual, eloquent, witty… superficial," she looked at his rigid body, his clenched jaw line, "nervous, tense-"

"Interesting." He interrupted, "What's your sign?"

"Virgo."

"which means what?"

"Well, Renee always said I am not spontaneous, but I like to read, trustworthy, boring, maybe, all of which are generalizations of the sign." She laughed.

"So are we… compatible?" Edward tried to maintain his composure but Bella saw him falter a moment as if he worried the answer.

Bella smiled, murmuring, "only one way to find out."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Edward knew what he thought she said, but he wanted to hear it again. His body pulsed as he hardened.

"Oh… nothing."

Bella looked at Edward sitting with his hands clenched tightly around the wheel; she imagined his whole body was tense.

"You're going to get constipated."

"Excuse me?"

"Sitting so tensely. It can't be good for you."

Edward pierced his lips hiding the hint of his enjoyment. "I am _relieved_ you care so much about my viscera."

"Ha! You said relieved. That's funny."

"Your humor is infantile."

"Thanks. I'm sure coming from you that would be compliment."

He grunted but he was amused by her sudden candor. How could he have missed it before?

"So, Alice told you to take me to her place? She's pretty trusting, not having met me but an hour ago. I could be some _crazy_ person." Bella fluttered her hands dramatically making an odd face. She imitated crazy well.

Edward frowned, deciding that it would be best to go with the truth. "Alice is impulsive yet astute."

Bella nodded. Edward grinned, wondering if his words went over her head or whether she understood their proper connotations. He had used several yet she didn't even flinch at them, or glaze over. He wanted to see her vebal capacity... among others.

"I meant she's perceptive." He said with a condescending look and a smirk. He was anxious to see her reaction.

Bella looked at the dark shadowed tree in front of them; her lips touched the tip of her top lip as she raised her eyebrows. She knew he was waiting for her reaction. "Obviously, Edward, but I am pleased with your circuitous undertone that I am so obtuse to not understand simple English. Such indulgent behavior must come from your history of monotonous women that you enjoy escorting as they needn't be anything more than a decoration in your life. Heaven forbid they actually have intellect and ambitions in life."

"You're angry." He said smiling at her.

"That's quick-witted," She smiled, then sighed. "Not angry, just not surprised. I've met your kind before."

His eyebrows knit together under her judgment, "What does that mean?"

"You're obviously too self involved to have room for anyone else in your life; not-to-mention an overly enhanced ego. It's _amazing_ you're still single."

"Now you're just being insulting."

"I'm being… how did you call it? Astute."

"You don't have tha right to judge me."

Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, her temper seemed to flare as she geared up for his judgment. "How's that, Edward?"

Edward liked the way she said his name while flushed. He imagined her saying it as she lay under him, screaming his name with each hard thrust into her. He wanted to tease her, give her a small amount of pleasure and stop. He wanted her to beg him to be able to come. He imagined his fingers curling in her warm heat as she bit her bottom lip. He imagined what she would taste like.

Edward shook his head, knowing that if the car had light she would see his thick cock pulsing at the seam of his zipper, urgently demanding release. But neither of them was ready for such explorations.

"Well, Isabella, you went from having a wife beater boyfriend, to being a impromtu stripper, to jobless, homeless, and single in one night."

"Well, such is my life. Now who's insulting?" She frowned looking out the passenger side window. It was yet another dark void.

They sat in silence waiting for Emmett and Rose to pull up to unlock the door. He looked at Bella; her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, but wild. She seemed to be waiting for his answer but he was looking at her soft lips.

"I am often insulting. It is yet another amiable quality of mine." He smiled, jovially.

"Well, I guess that quality is often overlooked with your previous choices of companions. They wouldn't notice it as they would most likely be mesmerized by your, er… other qualities."

"Which would be?" Edward watched her biting her lip, her eyes watching his face and he could swear the heat in the car went up as he waited for an answer. When she didn't his face scowled his displeasure.

"Isabella, just say it. What _qualities_ are you referring to?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!" He scowled, impatiently. It was beautiful and she had the sudden urge to hit him hard in the back of his head so his face would stay like that forever. She sat on her hands, willing them to behave.

"You are obviously a prize to be had on the outside. But you're inside is… puerile, which is why you're single."

Edward smiled widely. Never had he met a woman so cunning and beautiful and outspoken. She had seemed such a timid creature before, yet now in his company she was entirely unexpected.

"You're an enigma, Isabella Swan."

"As are you, Edward."

Rose pulled up and quickly got out of the car. She seemed to be searching for something but stopped as she watched Bella and Edward exit the car, fully clothed. Rose smiled.

"Hey Eddie," Rose cooed as she sashayed toward him, "You being nice to poor Bella, here?"

"Of course," he said with a scowl. He couldn't really define it as nice. He closed the door with too much force and Rose jumped backward a little.

"Emmett's staying over, too." She amended. "I'm not sure where Alice is tonight, but I'm not waiting up." She winked at Emmett as he smiled broadly, following her into the apartment.

Edward motioned for Bella to step in front of him and he smiled politely, seeking forgiveness.

Once in the apartment, Rose disappeared for a moment, only to return with blankets and pillows. She placed them on the couch, Emmett was nowhere to be seen, yet his shirt lay on a nearby plant.

"You two are on the couch tonight. I hope that's okay. The kitchens in there- help yourself, and the bathroom is down the hall." Rose gave a half-hearted yawn. "Boy, am I tired. Goodnight."

With a runway worthy turn, Rose sashayed down the hall toward the back room and shut the door.

"I guess, uh..."

Bella lifted her arm, stopping his stammering, "I'll take this couch, I guess. It was nice to meet you, but it's been a really long day and a longer night and I'm tired. Good night, Edward."

Bella didn't wait for a reply. She shook open the blanket, kicked off her shoes and snuggled down into the pillow.

Edward looked over at her, knowing she couldn't be asleep yet. He got up, and leaned over her, watching her eyes fluttering below the lids as he placed his lips on her cheek, giving her a soft caress."Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

He watched her smile softly for a moment, before he settled down on the other couch, pulling the blanket up, watching the angelic girl quietly sleep as he soon heard the moans and rhythmic thumps permeating throughout the small apartment.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward. I am sure we've all had these moments…**

**What will Bella dream about? Should I do a short about it? Lemme know.**

**I've been neglecting my other story and my figurines so I probably won't post till next Saturday or Sunday, even though I have about 1k of Model's next chap and a bit of Mystic done... I don't know how long this story will continue… but you seem to like it okay... so it will.**

**Here's some Rose logic to hold you over:** "**Just because you touched me with your penis, Emmett, doesn't mean I'm yours."**

**It makes a lot of sense to me. But just wait till I give you her chicken theory.**

**Reviews are like an Edward wet dream, as he watches you have it.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystic

**A/N: **

**It was brought to my attn that there was some confusion about Rosalie's chapter. I am going to edit it and re-export it out soon, but it was my intention to portray that Rose's experience with her ex-fiancé was not a pleasant one, which made her skittish into getting into another relationship with out some level of commitment on the other end. Hence, the key ring. That was meant to show Rose the sincerity of his intentions with her, the rewrite will try to portray that better. And you can expect it by Bella's posted chapter.**

**Please ignore obvious mistakes that I may have missed.**

**This is mine as well as a 9 y/o girl who thinks her chances with Rob are better than mine. **

**:{**

**Don't steal bad kismet.**

* * *

Alice woke to a faint light shining over her eyes. She had to blink a few times before she could see the thread of light shining from behind the curtains. It was day. It was Sunday. She smirked.

But then she looked around her, not recognizing anything around her as being familiar. There was a worn guitar leaning up against an old wooden stand off to the right and there was a closet opened as clothes hung haphazardly on the hangers that were given freely from the store. She saw the various musical posters of bands that she didn't recognize and smiled at the grungy, distraught looks of them. One looked oddly familiar with a man encased in a banana costume.

She looked around though, with distress. There was no visible identifying information of which she had spent the night with or what he even looked like.

She looked down, seeing her bare chest heaving underneath dark sheets.

She heard a gasp and the touch of her hand on her mouth shocked her, knowing it was hers.

The air felt thin as the night came back to her. The memory of the shadowed stranger with the illuminated eyes, watching her from the bar, going back in to the club and being grabbed by him, the gentle easing of her mind as she remembered his touch, his thrusts, and how easily, willingly she gave herself to a man named Jasper.

With a swallow she closed her eyes willing herself to see. But there was nothing. She couldn't see anything that would give her presence of mind. She couldn't even tell if he was still here, wherever here is.

She thought about calling out to him. But did she really want him to come to her? What if he was a crazy? What if he was a stalker who had been watching her? She looked up at the darkened walls, looking for the _Alice_ shrine of candid photographs, but there was none. She sighed, thankful, before she remembered seeing him at the bar, but more so _feeling_ him. She felt his presence even when she wasn't near him. She felt his emotions licking at her skin. She remembered how her body formed to his as he whispered the southern words in her ear with his melodic voice.

She felt her body squirm with need again. It was a terrifying, exciting energy and it seemed that she could feel her pulse over her entire body. She sighed as she touched her sex tenderly, feeling the soreness from the sex from last night. She also felt the stickiness from his release seeping out of her. Her eyes went wide, holding the evidence up to her eyes as she looked for a bathroom. There wasn't one in the room.

She would have to go outside…

Jasper sat on his couch trying to withhold himself from going into the bedroom. He could feel that she was awake now. He could also feel the plethora's of emotions she was going through and it made him rigid with nerves.

He had never thought about the consequences of their union, only the need to take her and make her his. It was a savage thing to do in hindsight, as he really had nothing to offer her. He looked around the room, wary of what she would think of him… and how would she react to seeing him in light?

He knew she was beautiful, without even seeing her, and when he did, she didn't disappoint him. She had an enchanting beauty about her, her features genuine and pure as her heart.

He wanted that for himself and he took her.

He remembered watching her every move.

He remembered every touch, every smile, and every laugh.

He remembered her response and search for him whenever he let his emotions get the best of him and it only further peaked his interest.

The door opened warily and he sat there stiffly, trying not to spook her. She was already anxious so he would sit and take her judgment and ridicule.

"Hello," She said cautiously.

He turned his head slowly, taking her in. Her eyes were wide, bright blue orbs filled with worry as she bravely surrounded herself with the sheets.

"Hello, darlin'," He said softly, seeing the corner of her mouth peak as she ran her hand over her hair, subconsciously.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" She said with a perky smile, as if she bet he hid them on purpose. He may have.

"I must say I'd prefer you without them." He smiled back.

"Well, that's good and all but I still need them."

He sighed, still smiling, and got up. He walked over to a door way and opened the door.

"They're in here." He said, catching her studying his face. He smiled lightly, nervous.

His hand was on the door, holding it open for her. Alice could feel his anxiety and was sure he could feel hers. But she took him in, noticing the soft wave of his light hair and his darkened, wary eyes. He was expecting her judgment, though she didn't know why.

But she did notice he only looked at her from the side, as if he was shielding her from his full view. She also noticed that he kept the apartment reasonably dark, adding more to his intrigue and the want to remain in the shadows. He was self conscious about something and that made her concerned, compassionate, as she knew he was expecting rejection.

She slowly walked toward him, watching his body stiffen, bracing himself.

It was now or never, she decided. Their fate would be decided this instant of acceptance of rejection.

"Thank you, Jasper," She cooed; snapping upward to deliver the kiss she had already seen herself giving him. There was a sharp intake of breath before he turned to her, full face and she could see the sharp crescent swirls of scars lining his neck.

She let the pouted frown on her face linger as she slowly lifted her hands up to the scars. She didn't take in consideration that the sheet would drop to her feet and she'd be standing before him, under his scrutiny. But she needed to touch him more than she needed to recover her shield.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, afraid of his answer. She touched the scarred skin softly, feeling his cool hands grab her waist and he closed his eyes.

"Not anymore."

She lifted herself up on her toes and lightly kissed the marks that she saw. She felt his hands clench her to him as his arms encircled her.

"Alice," he breathed and she looked up at him, seeing the blackness of his eyes and he slowly ran his fingers up the spine of her back.

"Don't squeeze me too hard, or you'll have a puddle." She giggled, feeling his arms release her and move toward the entrance of the bathroom. He flicked on the light and pulled her into the room. She found her clothes and a relatively clean bathroom.

He grabbed the doorknob after she went in and sat himself back on his couch. He couldn't help himself from smiling. She was more intuitive than he imagined. She had not recoiled at his scars and she had not used the harsh words that he was used to. Instead she was sweet, pulling aside her fears to be kind to him, and even kissed the damaged skin.

He faintly heard the door open and the little pads over his carpet. He had no idea what to say to her. He felt the couch drop with added weight and looked towards her. She was smiling a soft smile and when he returned it, she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alice. I can feel your nerves and so you need to stop. You're making me all jittery and I don't like feeling all jittery." He smiled wider as she continued. "How long have you lived here? And where is here? I can't get a good read on it."

"I'm Jasper, about a month… and Forks, Washington." He said with a smooth southern drawl.

"You're a long way from home, Jasper."

"Yes ma'am." He said and his lips thinned to hard lines. She nodded. He would eventually tell her, she could see that.

"So what now?"

"What would you like to do?"

She smirked. He was clearly avoiding the conversation about them last night.

"Well, I need to shower and change, definitely, before we do anything."

He nodded.

"I had fun last night, Jasper. But I can't say I'm not worried about the repercussions of last night."

"We'll be all right, darlin'. Shall I take you home, now?"

She sighed. "Yes. I suppose. Although, I do not want to do the walk of shame, I'm glad I'm not doing it alone... You're coming with."

Jasper balked at her, she felt his anxiety instantly.

"It'll be okay, Jasper. I can see that."

* * *

**A/N: So it's short and sweet and continues as the group... I am anti-angst in this story though it seems to needle itself in here and there. **

**I got no comments regarding the shortie of Bella's dream so... you don't get one… that'll learn ya. It was gonna be hot and naughty... tsk tsk.**

**The two reviews I did get- got a sneak peak teaser... so some of this chapter was not a surprise. Much love to my readers! And thanks for adding this to your faves and watch.**

**Reviews are better than a walk of shame, though I've never had one... If I did I'd want Jackson by my side... or Rob… I'm not picky. (Maybe someone bigger and not as lethal as my husband. I'll be biting my nails, over there. =)**

**:}**

**The Model: Chapter 11 stexting sneak peak:**

I like your girls. -EM

Which ones, Alice and Bella? -R

No, ur left and ur right. The girls. –EM

LOL. Should I send u naughty texts? –R

Hell yes! –EM

I want u to touch me here: ( o )( o ) –R

Grrr –EM

And here: -R

MMmm I love touching you there –Em

Where can I touch u? –R


	11. Chapter 11: The Model

**A/N I will be doing this chapter by POV instead of my usual 3****rd**** person, to see if I like it and if you do too, I may do more like this.**

**Ignore my mistakes, I do.**

**Mine don't steal… bad mojo.**

ROSE POV

I felt a heavy arm over my chest but seeing how the sun had yet to come up, it was dark with moonlight seeping in from the blinds and the only noise was the slight snore from the beast next to me.

What have I done? _OmmahgoshwhathaveIdone_!

Judging by the muscular arm over me… Emmett.

I knew that he had made his intentions clear just as I knew that things between us would eventually have to change. But Emmett is the kind of guy that women noticed. He was strong and thick with a baby face good looks and curly brown hair. He had dimples when he smiled wide which was usually present every time he looked at me. He's the kind of guy that needs a short leash and a woman who would have to, want to keep him interested just to keep his attention on her.

Was I that type of girl?

I really didn't know. I'm more of the type who wants a man constantly striving to keep my attentions, not the other way around.

Lifting his arm was a not easy feat. It was as if the dead-weight of sleep caused his muscles to lock over me. Maybe he did that intentional, maybe he wanted to make sure I wouldn't shimmy out during the night…

Just like I am trying to do now.

Maybe he is awake and holding me down, and just pretending to snore...

I pushed his arm over me as I heard a grunt. It's more of one of annoyance but I ignore it as it finally falls to the bed and I quietly lift myself up. My head is spinning, throbbing… but I stepped one foot down on the carpet lightly and then the next but the right foot steps on something cold and sharp. I bent and found the small key ring. I couldn't help but smile, remembering his frantic gesture to get laid. Maybe this morning he would try to get it back. Maybe it was just a ploy.

I hid the key in between the mattresses just in case.

_But you did sleep with him. _The snide voice in my head reminds me. She's a prissy little nun whose thick serving of guilt would make my mother proud.

"Shut up you prude." I whisper, looking back at the beast lying on the bed behind me. My inner nun glares at me slapping her ruler in hand as I slowly turn around to tip toe into the bathroom.

I leave the light off. I can't risk the light waking him up. With a flush I turn and wash my hands as quietly as possible and walk out, warily. I wonder if the flush wakes him and contemplate whether I should just grab the clothes and leave or crawl in back with him.

Leave him here… definitely.

I find Emmett in the same position that I left him in, still snoring, and I slowly move around the room in search of clothes. It is not an easy feat, since I would have to ruffle through the closet or go through the drawers. The dresser is old.. I could risk waking him up.

Shit.

I can wear my dress!

Frantically I look through the room, but I soon realize as I see my dress underneath his stomach. _I don't remember it being there before, though_.

My eyes narrow on him as I tip toe closer and give a good soft tug to the dress but it won't budge. Carefully I lay a hand on him and give him a push as I pull on the dress, but nothing.

_He did this on purpose_! My nun says, distraught and kneeling to pray. But the minx stands naked, proud with her nipples out and an evil glint in her eyes wondering what _would_ happen if he woke up… would he make good his promise of breaking down the house?

I gave the dress a good pull, half wanting him to wake, half wanting to leave wearing his clothes. Just the thought of him without any clothes makes me smile. I move to the pile of his clothes-

"If you think you're leaving wearing my clothes you are clearly disturbed, Rose." Emmett said with a bit of anger in his voice. The nun bit at her nails as the minx rubbed her nipples with excitement.

"I wasn't leaving, Emmett."

"That is why you're trying to get your dress?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Getting dressed doesn't mean I'm leaving."

"That's a lie."

I frowned. I knew he hated when I lied to him.

"You can leave if you want, but you have to go naked."

"I can't leave naked!"

"You don't have to leave, period. You could stay. I will give your dress back when I want you to leave."

"In the morning?"

Emmett stayed quiet. I wondered if he ever planned to give me back the damn dress.

"Get back in bed, Rosalie." He said with annoyance. I moved back to the bed and under the covers. But then he got up, clutching the dress in his hand tightly.

"Where are you going?"

He made this grunting sound, rubbing his other hand over his stomach as if he was hungry. "Hide it."

"Why?" But as soon as I asked him I jetting off the bed but he was already walking back into the room and the dress was gone.

"Give it back, Emmett." I demanded. I couldn't believe he would do this.

"You lied babe. I don't trust you, so no dress for you."

"You're such an asshole."

Emmett moved passed me and into the bathroom. I could soon hear him using it and then flush. I heard the sink as he slopped his hands together. He then moved out and back toward me… stalking me as I stood my ground, readying myself for the fight.

He was less the a few inches from me when he stopped. "I'm an asshole?"

"Yes." I hoped he couldn't hear the inflection in my voice.

I could see the smile on his face in the moonlight. He looked devious and my nun blessed herself with protection as my minx somersaulted around her.

"You try to leave me in the middle of the night… without a word, without clothes, then lie about it, and I am the asshole?"

"Yes." I said, but it came out more like a question causing his smile to widen. "But it sounds bad how you say it!"

He shook his head from side to side in feigned displeasure.

Oh. Shit.

"From now on, every time you lie to me, Rose," he lifted his hand and cupped it tightly around my wrist as I moved backward hitting the wall. "You will owe me five minutes of foreplay."

I took a deep breath in, reproached. "You can't make me-"

"Oh, you will learn not to lie to me, beauty." He pulled me closer, touching his mouth to my lips, "one way, or another." His kiss deepened as I felt the warmth of his tongue twisting in my mouth. He still tasted like the beer that he had at the bar. It wasn't entirely a good taste but at least it wasn't bitter or sour.

I broke the kiss, pushing him backward. "Is that so?" It was haughtily and he quickly pulled me into him. I could feel his body react to the tone, feeling him grow against my hip.

His hand still held my arm as his other arm wrapped around my torso roughly. There were three or four big steps forward for him and lots of steps backward for me, and then I felt my knees hit the edge of the bed and fell backward onto the soft comforter with him on top of me. I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"It is so, because you say so?" I gave a disgusted sound. I knew he was one to love a bet and I was not going to fall into such a trap.

He laughed causing a weird vibration over my entire body.

He moved down as I felt him spreading my legs. I felt his warm fingers spread me and his warm wet tongue gently touched my clit with a flick. I smiled. Slowly he lapped at me, tracing small circles around my clit as he inserted a thick finger inside me. He pumped it slowly a few times before he inserted a second finger, curling them to tease my g-spot. I felt my body start to react to him, still tender from our previous sex.

He pulled his mouth away as I gasped. "It works both way, Rose."

I lifted my head as I watched him concentrate his other hand on my clit rubbing circles quickly as he pumped faster. I dropped my head down as I arched my back, relishing in the feelings he was giving me. I felt my body clenching tighter as little gasps escaped my mouth.

"Emmett,"

"Yes, Rose?" he whispered. I felt his hot breath on my core, but I couldn't say anything. I could only feel all of the things that he was giving me. I could barely contain myself, clutching at the sheets and comforter as my body shook and clenched his fingers inside, willing them to stay inside as I felt his laugh.

"You want to come, babe?" he laughed again. I was so close. His tongue flicked and sucked my clit as I felt the shudder. I felt the release of tension and heard his laugh.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers and pulled back away from me, moving over the bed and lying next to me.

"Five minutes, Rose."

My pants slowed. His words echoed in my mind as my inner minx quirked an interested eyebrow as she tried to catch her breath and the nun shook her head in horror.

"It took you five minutes to come for me. Well, four minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"What?"I couldn't understand his words. I could, but I couldn't.

"You lie to me and I get my five minutes. In turn, you win the bet… you get your minutes."

"I am not betting foreplay minutes!" I said but felt the sharp kick from the minx and the hallelujahs from the nun.

"You have to admit it is an excellent idea."

"It may be, but I don't like losing… at anything."

Emmett laughed loudly. "You give head anyhow."

"That's not the point," I hit him, lying down on his chest when he lay down on the bed. I could hear his strong heartbeat.

"The point being, you don't like to lose? I got that." He rubbed his fingers up and down my arms. "Then don't lose."

I yawned.

"Sleep babe. And you better be here when I get up or you own me 10 minutes.

I yawned again, barely feeling the movement as he positioned me at the top of the bed, lying next to me.

"You said five." My eyes felt very heavy.

"It's five for the bet but ten for pissing me off, maybe fifteen and a spanken if you're really bad."

"I thought you liked me bad?" I giggled.

He scoffed, "I do. Get some rest. We break in the house in the morning."

I smiled, nuzzling in closer to him. "Can't wait."

**A/N: I hope Mr. Muse is not too distraught for sharing our game… you don't stay married for ten years w/o games…**

**Find me on Facebook as Hismystic Muse and twitter as Hismysticmuse**

**Lemme know if ya like it better... **

**Reviews get you five minutes…**


	12. Chapter 12: The Meek

**A/N: My readers suck at reviewing. I'm not a review whore but seriously? Is anyone still reading this story? Let me know. Just fucking say hi or shit. To the persons who do comment with each chapter, I must say… You are the reason I am still writing this fuckery.. (Aunda, Deltagirl74, and Karloolka)**

**I own this plot and story and a pic on my cell phone of Daniel Cudmore… who took a picture of himself when I was showing him my winning centerpiece at the AZ Twilight convention... It was fuckawesome. He (and Charlie Bewlie) asked if I would make and send them a replica figurine, which I agreed to do. Daniel made me promise. It was hot. You can see the pic along with the centerpiece and figurines on my FB page: Hismystic Muse, I am always on there, and also see the video of me receiving my $250.00 certificate where the CEO of Creation Entertainment says my centerpiece was "the best ever."**

**Okay. Enough bragging… I just thought you'd want to share in the giddy factor and know why this is so late gracing your presence.**

**This chapter adequately portrays my ADD. It starts in BPOV, then 3rd person, memory scene, 3rd person and lemon zest dream scene, etc.**

**Why tempt fate, don't steal… bad luck**

* * *

Bella's: POV

His eyes bore down on me as I pretended to be asleep. I had to bit my lip to hold my mouth shut, afraid that he would sense something was off in me. What was I going to do? This beautiful, cocky man was torturing himself to fit in the rigid square that was his life…. Actually, he did fit in society's square.

It was me that never did.

Having an absentminded mother and a non-existent father could wreak havoc on a young life. I know it did mine. So when I saw the movie, "Along Came Polly" it was like a window into my life. A distorted fuckery of an example of my life as I, of course, was the ferret being dragged behind on an array of fantastical adventures as I stumbled behind, getting lost and forgotten as I went along with my mother. She, of course, is the Polly in this analogy as she has always been too self involved to notice my displacement and unhappiness for any amount of time.

But my awkward and clumsiness did make me a convenient laugh bag whenever it was needed within my mother's group of friends which made me even more introverted and self conscience, as if they had room to talk. It was, perhaps, easier to laugh at others instead of the attention placed onto them.

So when this beautiful stranger said, "I can't get a read on you." I ignored him as it instantly brought me back to my mother's laugh and musings about what an odd child I had turned out to be.

With a frown I closed the distance of the blanket and my chin, trying to thwart further conversing. Wondering idly, if he really did hear me in the car…

_"So are we… compatible?" _

_I smiled, murmuring, "only one way to find out."_

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

_"Oh… nothing."_

And now I am such a chicken shit. I can just picture a night of talking, laughing and maybe sharing a bag of popcorn, but I can't do that. I can't risk the hurt of such a beautiful man's rejection. It wouldn't be his money or his status that would be risked. It would be hearts. Minds. Souls.

So I will stay quiet, wasting the precious moments I have with him in this night, laying on one stranger's couch, with another stranger's eyes bearing down on me, willing me to open up my soul for him to steal. But I want him to steal it. And I want nothing more than to steal his.

My life is a huge fuckhole of suck.

* * *

When Edward looked at her as she pretended to sleep he felt the odd pull that he felt at the bar when she was on stage. His first reaction was to covet. He wanted to grab her. Claim her. Make her his. He would whisk her away to the softness of him and hardness his life in corporate society. He could see her as a buffer between fantasy and reality. But how would someone like her deal with his world? And such a maneuver would surely entrap him and she would be reliant on him. How long would she be reliant on him? Did he want her dependency?

He looked at the softness of her features. Her brown stained eyelids shielded the chocolate orbs beneath them. He had looked into those eyes, saw the fear in them; the uncertainty. He would do anything to take that away from her, he thought, though it was not a welcoming thought. It was one that his father would disapprove of as the previous conversation rang in his ears…

_Carlisle sat at the thick mahogany desk adorned with the framed picture of his mother and another frame with his father, mother, and him; there was a the little warped clay coiled pencil holder that was made for Father's Day by Edward as a kindergartener. The delicate holder was painted white, red and yellow had always sat in its treasured place on the desk. It was a reminder of better, more innocent years._

"_Edward," Carlisle voice said in its chiding yet apologetic way that made Edward recoil into himself, "You're mother and I love you no matter what, but why is it so hard to find someone that makes you happy… someone to share your life with? Your mother wants her grandchildren."_

"_What Mother wants is-"_

"_Edward, don't start on your mother. She wants to see you settled. These women you go through have not been easy on her heart."_

"_Would she rather me find a mate just to procreate with… a concubine, perhaps?"_

"_No need to be brash, son."_

_Edward exhaled, "Those women have served their purpose. They do not look to me for love father; they look to me for financial gains and means, social standing, perhaps and they give of themselves freely for that use. However, I do not wish to spend my life with someone such as that; someone who only seeks to warm my bed for a service fee. Is that the life you wish upon your son? Because this is the role you've condemned me to._

"_And for that matter, such a superficial mate would not make a great wife or mother. Mother would worry more for her grandchildren then and I would prefer to spare her such an expense."_

"MMmmmm,"

Edward shifted in his seat, jerked back into the present when he heard the slight moan from Bella.

Her hand held the covers up under her chin as her eyebrows scrunched together as she worried her lip.

Edward could still hear the monotonous passion from Rose's room so he was sure the moan came from Bella. He moved in his seat feeling the stir of excitement. If she was dreaming he wanted a front row seat.

"Isabella? Are you awake?" He whispered but she didn't react to his voice.

"Bella?" He looked at her as her lip loosened from the torture of her teeth. She looked so innocent lying there in the night.

Bella mumbled something incoherently but whatever she had said caused a smirk to curve her mouth. Edward couldn't be help but smile with her, wanting in on the secret.

The hand that clutched the blanket to her chin loosened and Edward could see the pale curled fingers. He fingernails were trimmed but two of the fingers looked as if the nail was being bitten instead cut. Edward wanted to touch them. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin. Licking his lips and holding his breath he leaned in and gently caressed her ring finger. Her finger twitched with the touch and he pulled his finger back.

Bella whispered again, but he couldn't hear the words. It frustrated him to no end.

"Bella," he whispered close to her.

"Hmm?" She moaned turning her head in his direction.

Edward was a mere inch away from the soft pink rosebud lips. He moved slowly forward, feeling her soft breath on his face as he held his. His lips touching hers as she slowly reacted to the touch. He felt her kiss, keeping his eyes open and she opened her mouth to him.

* * *

BPOV

The blue was everywhere; it coated my skin with a ticklish of white sparkles. I could feel breath on my face with the air twisting around me but I was alone. I was walking, the grass under my feet was soft and buoyant as I was lost in the blue void but I felt happy. I felt the feeling deeply. There was laughter here, the newness of an awakened life.

The black of twilight took over the blue in the corners of this reality. It threatened my blue. It rolled over it like a blanket of space, a black hole, threatening to suck her in into an alternate universe or perhaps an eternity of emptiness.

"Isabella," A voice called into the abyss. I saw the blackened flog hiss at my name, at the intrusion. It wanted me. It wanted its prey. It wanted to consume me and I felt my eyes searching for the velvet voice, but I was alone.

"Bella?" The voice called out. It was closer.

"I'm here," I called out to the voice, feeling the panic as the cold darkness licked at my feet. "Don't leave me here," the tears rolled over my cheeks. I felt the tingle of a touch on my finger, but then it was gone.

"Bella," the voice said closer. I couldn't help but feel the breath on my face. My name coveted with such emotion. I responded with a happy coo, turning to the voice.

I felt his lips on mine. They were warm and soft, gentle caresses. I saw eyes green like the moss under my feet. Beautiful.

"I want to feel you. Don't go." I said when I felt his distance. Then I couldn't see him. I couldn't feel him unless he was touching me. I didn't want to be alone. I was tired of being alone. I was tired.

"I'm here," the velvet voice said. I felt his touch on my mouth again; the warm wet of his touch of his tongue on mine was a comfort. A comfort I never wanted to lose. I raised my arms to trap him to me. I wanted something tangible to hold on to.

Edward felt the pull of the woman's hands below him. He could feel her tight grip clutching herself to him.

"I don't want you to go," she said. But her eyes were still closed. She seemed to be sleeping but her mouth enveloped his and her tongue tasted his feverishly.

He broke away from her, "I'm here," he said before he moved his mouth back over hers. He was throbbing with his need. It was a violent feeling that consumed him. He could barely hold himself back, but he knew he couldn't take her in her sleep. He could vaguely remember James words, expressing that she was a virgin. Taking her innocence was not something he would, or even could do to someone, incoherently.

"Bella," he breathed, pulling away from her, now. "You're dreaming."

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Not a dream… too beautiful."

He chuckled at her words, feeling her fingers lacing in his hair. He was sitting at the edge of the couch over her. Her body was flush against his as her breath coated his skin, staining it with her soft, sweet breath.

"You're dreaming, love." He heard her whimper and instantly recoiled at the noise. "But I am here."

I could see him clearly now. We were laying in a lush meadow, his body over mine, his chest against mine, and the black of the twilight had descended into the shadows of the trees. I could see the white sparkle of his skin in the sunlight from his perspiration. His mouth had a lazy curl as his green mossy eyes watched mine.

I saw his movement as his face turned away from mine, and I felt a sudden irrational fear. "I don't want you to go." There were tears threatening to assault my eyes.

"Bella, you're dreaming."

My head shook slowly in revolt; I could see the beauty around me and in front of me. I could hear the birds chirping happily as a doe ate the lush grass at the edge of the trees.

"Not a dream, too beautiful."

He laughed and I could see the noise in the air, only adding to the stunning atmosphere.

I felt the soft bronze hair that sparkled iridescently in the sun in between my fingers. I curled my fingers, locking them to him as I pulled him down to me. I felt the warmth of his breath on my face. It was so peaceful.

"You're dreaming, love,"

I felt my body thrash with pain, rejecting his words. I wanted this to be reality. I wanted to be condemned to this life where it was just him and me and it was safe and beautiful. He frowned at my sob. "But I am here."

I nodded, pulling at his neck and rewarded with his mouth again on mine. If this were a dream I was going to make it the best dream I had ever had.

"Edward?" I said, pulling away from him, looking into the dark green eyes that watched my vividly.

"Yes, love?"

"You are better than a dream, Edward. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." I licked my lips, watching his smirk.

Edward moaned in agony, "You are a dream come true. My only sadness is that you'll forget this when you wake up tomorrow."

"No Edward," I shook my head fervently.

"Bella," He said with a chiding voice. I remember it as the same as my mother's tone when she felt exasperated by me.

"Don't, don't Edward-"

"Bella, love, this is a dream. What will happen when you wake and I am sleeping on the chair?"

"You aren't here. You aren't real." I felt sick. I felt the blackness of descend quickly, eagerly back onto me. It consumed the doe; it consumed the flowers, the grass, and the trees.

"Everything is disappearing." I said with a tear.

"Wake up, Bella. Just wake up."

* * *

Edward shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes had opened and looked into his for but a moment before she kissed him, but she seemed to still be asleep. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to remember kissing him, and he wanted her to remember the dream.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do once she woke up, but he'd worry that later.

"Bella, love, wake up. I am here."

Edward saw her eyes flutter open for a moment. He smiled as her eyes focused onto his face. He realized he was really close and so he moved away slightly, but with her fingers still tangled into his hair, he couldn't move far.

"Edward,"

"You were dreaming." He said rigidly, unsure how to gauge the situation at hand. Her lips puckered as her fingers loosened in his hair and worried her lip.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to wake you." He said but with the addition of further confusion he watched her lick her swollen lips as her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. Edward swallowed. "Yes, you kissed me. We, ah, kissed."

Bella smirked. Her hands drifted away from his head and on either side of her hips, propping herself upward as Edward moved away from her.

"We kissed." She said, lifting a cocky brow to him, expectantly.

"I did say that you kissed me."

"And how did I manage that if you weren't here." She made a circular motion with her finger to where he was now sitting.

"I tried to wake you. You seemed to be having a nightmare, Bella."

She nodded, still with her smirk. She liked this Edward, _back-peddling Edward_.

"And so your response is to kiss me while I slept... So did I like it?"

"You seemed to, Bella. I don't know."

She liked how he said her name. "Did you?"

"Did I enjoy the kiss?" His face looked tortured, frustrated. "Of course."

Bella remembered the vivacity of the dream… the kiss, the feelings, the words, all lingering in the air around them. It was electric and she couldn't help but touch her lips. When she looked up his eyes were on her fingers that were touching her lips. She saw his tongue touch his top lip.

"I remember you kissing me."

Edward frowned, unsure of what her reaction would be to the kiss. It didn't fail him to realize she had yet to say anything about the kiss in a positive way.

"Okay."

"I remember you said something about me not remembering it when I woke up. Did you say that, or was that in the dream?"

He felt his temper flaring. She was asking of him without giving anything of herself away.

"You tell me."

Bella smiled. She looked eerily like a vamp in the darkness within the paleness of the moonlight; a cunning beauty with a veil of dark hair her down back.

"I think you said that. I do." She frowned, looking up at him from under her lashes, "I didn't want to wake up, Edward. I wanted nothing more than to stay, suspended there-"

Edward nodded, but moved swiftly toward her, interrupting her. He barely registered her gasp of surprise as he touched her lips with his. His hand moved to cup her cheek as he placed firm kisses over her mouth, urging her to open for him. He moved his tongue into her mouth, touching her tongue with his as he heard her moan. She opened to his kiss, lying backward onto the armrest of the couch as he positioned himself over her body.

"Bella," He sighed, overcome with his need as he felt her hands tangle in his hair just as she did in her sleep.

She pulled away from him. "Yes, Edward?"

He grabbed her head with both hands ravaging her face, kissing down her neck.

"I could… get in… so much trouble, Bella."

He found her shirt with his mouth as his hips grinded into her with his erection. Her legs opened to him.

"What kind of trouble?"

"James is going to be so pissed."

Bella pulled away from him to look into his dark eyes. "Fuck James." She kissed him hard again, moving down his neck, feeling the burn from his scruff. Never had she felt such an unyielding passion.

"Fuck James," he mimicked grinding into her, they could hear the quiet from Rose's room.

Moments later, Bella felt Edward move away, gasping as he lightly touched her face.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you at the bar."

Bella smiled. He seemed to have shed the wall that he had built around him, at least temporarily.

Edward sat opposite her on the couch. "If we don't stop-"

"Yes. We should stop." Bella nodded. "It's almost dawn,"

Edward looked out the window, seeing the purple hues of a new morning. It was a disappointment as he knew their time together was almost over.

"If I wanted to see you again?"

Bella bit her lip and pulled her hair that draped her face behind her ear.

"What if I wanted to see you?" She countered.

Edward licked his top lip, visualizing the idea of being at home with Bella. Taking her out and showing her Seattle, watching her mouth as she ate, as she talked, as she moaned, and as she came.

"I would like that." He said, suddenly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat.

Bella smiled softly. "I would like that, too."

* * *

A/N: Okay guess who's next… Walking the green line of morning after shame.. At least Alice and Jasper aren't the only ones.

Reviews are like a moment in the meadow with Edward. But you don't get it if you don't review.. Cause I'm an evil bitch and will put the lemons down the garbage disposal because it makes it smell pretty, rather than in this story. Ha.


	13. Chapter 13: The Mystic

**A/N: Karkoolka loves her some lemons in her Jalice.. I hope I do her proud.. For my lovely reviewers who took the time to share their thoughts: **Aunda, deltagirl74, Karkoolka, shannabanana1, Chocoville, msnomer and Sarah who reads but tells me what she thinks. Much love!

I am sure you all saw Eclipse this past week. I am at 4 times. I think I'm good for a while and I have a date with the Last Airbender with some Jackson. (waves to Jackson, winks and blows a kiss) I am gonna see him and his band, 100 Monkeys on July 21st. Can't wait.

**Mine. Don't steal or no Jasper feelings for you. Which is worse than bad mojo or karma or whatever. **

* * *

Alice Chapter 13

They sat in the car, the next morning. They were fed, showered and Alice now sported the lovely shine of that just been fucked hue from the night before. But as he drove, Jasper's tension couldn't be minimailized and with the acute way the Alice felt things, saw things… she was about ready to jump out of her skin. But their night together had made them awkward acquaintances, both remembering different moments and biting back smiles and catching small looks at each other.

It helped that Alice felt that they had always known each other, but she thought that maybe he had something to do with it. Maybe he played her emotions like a fiddle.

The thought curved a smile.

"Can you make me sad?"

"Why do you wanna be sad, darlin'?" He said with his thick accent, his s's slurred. The possible speech impediment making her insides flutter as she smiled brightly.

"Well, if you can't-" she said with feigned disinterest, with a flick of her hand.

Jasper smiled widely a crooked, menacing smile. "Oh, I can try. But I'd prefer to make you happy."

"You already do that, silly!" Alice giggled. She saw his brightened smile at her words, but instantly his mouth hardened into two thin lines and then a feeling hit her softly. _A warm blanket on a rainy day and you had to get of bed. You had to go into the pouring rain… without a raincoat… with frizzy hair and an ugly sweater._

"Huh." Was all she could say.

The feeling dissipated softly until it was gone and she felt her normal self shine through.

"It's a nifty trick. I bet you can get people to do anything you want."

"Not really." He said with a frown.

"You got me to... last night." She raised her eyebrows at him in challenge.

"I think it was more… the other way around."

"What do you mean?" She said in a high pitch voice. Jasper pulled over to the side of the road to look at Alice straight on.

"I told you, you feel _more_ than others would. It is my charm," He grinned wildly, "my charisma, my jealousy, my lust… that you feel, and the way you interpret those feelings with your feelings, makes you different than most people. More."

Alice mused over his words for a moment but decided to do her own experimentation.

Alice's POV:

"Ok. Let me try something," I told him, seeing his nod. I wanted to see if he could sense my feelings and how quickly they affected him. I didn't want the relationship to be all about sex but since it was for the moment I guess it was okay. We'd have plenty of time later to build a friendship and play get-to-know each other. At the moment I only wanted to get to know him in a singular aspect, preferably on the hood of the car surrounded with trees.

There wasn't much traffic anyways.

I looked over at him. He sat in his candy apple red 64 ½ Mustang, with his hair falling over half of his face in blonde waves, he had the cocky smirk that I loved and his eyes were squinted in the morning sunrise. I looked at his wrinkled black shirt, and pants that looked worn and comfortable. I wondered what they would feel like on me. How soft the fabric would feel on my naked skin. Would he like seeing me in his clothes? Would he think me sexy?

I couldn't help but lick my lip I saw his muscles flexing; his hands recoiled into tight fists over the worn leather of the steering wheel. I let a small moan escape seeing the eyebrow lift on his face.

"what?" I asked.

"Did I say somethin' darlin'?" He said with a smirk.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Jasper?"

He chuckled. "No ma'am,"

I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling the beginnings of my lust. I knew he obviously wanted me to continue.

I looked forward at the endless twisting road, lined on either side of the road with trees. The road was more like a harsh scrape on the rugged beauty of the land. Where we were sitting we could see the any cars driving by. It was a pretty safe bet there wouldn't much of anyone along for a while. So I imagined we were still driving and one of his hands was still carefully on the wheel. His speed slowing as his hand drifted over to me as I looked out the window. The warmth of his hand on my leg would slowly move up my thigh, giving me light fingertip caresses to hard knuckled massages as his eyes locked on the road. I would moan loudly, opening my legs for him, reclining the seat for better access. His hand would slowly move up my jeans to touch the front of my pants, rubbing along the zipper several times before his long fingers quickly played with the fastened button. He easily snapped open the button but taking down the zipper was troublesome. I heard his growl of frustration causing me to giggle.

"It's almost like I can feel what you want." He sighed.

I looked over at his face, I was still smiling and I was having a hard time trying to figure out if my fantasy was a foresight or just a want.

"What do you mean?" I said in a singsong voice, feigned innocence. I knew what he was saying but I really liked hearing him talk. I watched his full lips pinch together and curl into a smirk on one side. He wasn't one to say too much. That was fine, I could talk enough for the both of us… but when he did, mmmm.

"I can feel your mood, Alice. You want me to touch you."

"Yes," was all I could say before I gasped and felt his quick movement and then his mouth was on mine. I could barely breathe, but at this moment I didn't need air, I needed him. His tongue twisted around mine, his hand clutched to the side of my cheek, neck and his fingers curled locking in my hair. I was attached to him feeling his breath on my face as his body moved to cover mine. It was intense, he was intense. I felt his hand on my thigh rubbing the length of it with his fingers as I moaned. The déjà vu of his movements and my fantasy caused my body to sing.

His mouth moved from mine to kiss down my neck as my feet pushed at the floor of the car, raising my hips to him. One of his hands found the hem of my shirt and soon I felt his hands on my stomach then ribs and finally my breast.

"Jasper," I moaned to him, it was shaky and pleading and he bit my collarbone and moaned, exiting his hand from my shirt as his fingers searched for the buttons on my jeans. My hand found his, knowing he'd have trouble as I pulled hard at the button. It flew off the fabric and we could hear the soft plink from wherever it landed. "I need you," I breathed seeing his devilish smile. His fingers pulled at my pants as I lifted my hips again to help. I looked up I could see the steam from our lust and breaths starting to coat the windows; I could hear the soft drops of morning rain hit the glass and metal. It was a serenade but I couldn't muse about it once I felt his fingers teasing for my entrance.

I took in a sharp breath feeling him enter me with his finger. It was a wonderful feeling and when the breath finally escaped my chest in small gasps with each pump I closed my eyes. I wanted to feel his every movement, his every thrust. My tongue wet my lips in between my breaths, his curled finger finding my g as his thumb rubbed at my clit. I needed to touch him. I needed him.

My hands reached out feeling the fabric of his shirt and I clutched to him, pulling him forward as he smile again.

"Patience, darlin'," he laughed and I pulled him forward hitting his chin with my forehead. I instantly regretted the motion as he laughed and stopped his finger movements. He couldn't really move much, I realized and I swear I growled my frustration at the tight quarters of the car. I wanted him to turn around to go to his house or go forward to mine. I just knew I needed him now.

"You're anxious, now." He said as he moved away to gauge my face.

I pinched my lips together. "The car is way too small. It's pissing me off, actually. I thought we could do it again. In here."

He laughed. It was the first one I had ever heard and I wanted to lock it in a special place in my mind for safe keeping.

"You have a wonderful laugh." I said with a shy smile. He smiled back and nodded his head to the side once, like a bow in his thanks. Gently he pulled his hand out of me and my jeans. The moment had long passed. But I couldn't contain my disappointment. I knew we were going to be expected soon.

"We should go." I frowned knowing that my words made the decision final and he nodded before starting up the car. The windows soon dissipated their haze after he cracked the windows. I pulled my pants up and my zipper back together with a frown, pissy with the cock-blocker car. I kicked the car door and stomped my feet. I heard his laugh. I smiled but then returned my childish pout as he pulled back onto the road.

"You should get an escalade or one of the Hummers."

Jasper laughed again. "I would love a _hummer_, darlin'." He gave me a wicked grin and I gasped and tapped his arm in feigned surprise. My eyes instantly went to his bulge as I imagined zipping down his zipper and pulling him out as he drove down the curvy road.

He seemed to stiffen in his seat, his cocky smile now harsh lines as I licked my lips. "We can't." he breathed. I am sure he looked a little tortured. It was beautiful and if I had a camera I would take a picture and put it out as Jasporn. Hmm, not a bad thought for later…

"Sex in a bigger vehicle would be so much easier, though."

"We'd never get anywhere, Alice."

I let my tongue touch the top of my lip to tease him as he groaned. He pulled to a stop sign and I knew we were close to home. I looked back down at him, twisted in my seat to reach and slowly touch him outside his jeans.

"Please," he said. I knew he wanted to say stop, but what guy really wants to ever say stop? I knew he wouldn't say it. But I could see he didn't want to meet all of my friends with a hard on, so I did stop. I gave his groin a couple of soft pats before pulling my hand back onto my lap.

I had to look out the window and into the sprinkling rain for a distraction. I felt the calm I am sure he emitted.

"I like that idea, ya know, the hummer car." I tapped my finger on my chin in thought. The sun had made a moments appearance before being swallowed back behind the dark clouds. "Maybe the license plate can be named, ILVHMRS or HM4MEBB or ooh! How about GIVEMEA and then below it says HUMMER and that would be funny." I thought about that one for a moment. "Actually, never mind that one. I don't want the completion."

Jasper laughed, "You have no completion, darlin', no competition at all."

I smiled brightly at him. He was good for me. And I knew I was going to be so good for him.

* * *

Minutes later, we got out of car, walking into the cold wet air. In an instant we both shut the car doors and moved quickly to the door. I unlocked it and opened it, unsure what I was going to find on the other side. I couldn't help but gasp loudly at the sight. Edward sat on the couch close to Bella and his hand on Bella's lap with their hands tangled together. Bella was smiling at me nervously.

"Hey," I said. Words were failing me. I am sure it would only last a few seconds.

"Hey," Bella smirked.

"So James is history I take it."

"Fuck James," Edward and Bella said in unison. I smiled widely, biting my happiness back. I knew this girl for what? A few hours? And she was looking so different already. I looked at them closely, both were nervous, I mused. But both were smirking. At me. At Jasper. Oh, I forgot about him. I turned to him, grabbing at his arm, noticing the odd look he had on his face, his odd stance.

He was being judged.

"Don't judge, unless you want us to _explore_ this," I waved my finger back and forth between them and Bella bit at her lip and Edward looked off to the side."That's what I thought," I smirked and pulled a very stiff Jasper to me.

We all heard the door open and quieted to see who was next to grace us. My guess was going to be a very bitchy Rosalie since I didn't come home and left her with Emmett by herself and with Bella and Edward. In hindsight I was not the best friend. Shit.

But what I saw was not expected and forever burned into my mind and every mind in the room.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ahhh! A cliffy. **

**The next chapter(s) will be a bit different. I will be going into a story line with minimal angst and then later at certain times as it pertains to the story I will be going back off into their story lines. It's just too hard and unmoving to keep going on this way. The next chapter the gang will meet up…**

**So, I'm sorry about my last tangents. I have since deleted them and I will try to keep those at a minimum and not write A/N on an off mood. ;} Feel free to review or not. You can gimme your idea's on license plates, give me you happy opinions, or suggestions, as ever. If you haven't noticed, the first reviewer gets a sneak peak for the next chapter.**

**I am also starting another story so if you have me in your alerts you'll get it. And if you love Jasper and Alice see my other story, A Soft Place to Fall. Jasper and Alice are about to meet in 1948... it's going to get hot and heavy. ****I also have several new story/author/and fav notices. I thank you for that and for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14:The Model

**A/N: Raunchy, inappropriate banter in this chapter and lemons. But you're not reading this for its educational value so carry on with the warning. Forgive my errors. And not mine.**

From last chapter, now in 3rd person POV:

_He was being judged._

_"Don't judge, unless you want us to ____explore__ this," Alice waved her finger back and forth between Bella and Edward. Bella bit at her lip and Edward looked off to the side."That's what I thought," she smirked and pulled a very stiff Jasper to her._

Alice smiled seeing Bella and Edward sitting on the couch together, although she readily saw snippets of their relationship there were many things in limbo and others that may eventually come to be. But not without a push, she could see that.

_I could so be that push!_

Although as it was in her to interfere or help, as she liked to think; it wasn't in her to press matters of the heart on to people who didn't want it. Even if she did push or press you would think that after some gentle persuasions there would be more of an outcome! But alas mind often overruled heart in every instance. And from what she could see, Bella and Edward were stubborn.

So Alice took a closer look at this new girl, Bella. This girl was the easier target. Bella would more easily submit than Edward. But she also knew Bella would have a lot to overlook if things were going to work out with Edward. She knew that Edward and Bella would be apprehensive, both with such fragile sensibilities. Things were already so delicate with these two, Alice knew there would have to be something to drastic to happen order to strengthen the bonds of this new relationship or tear them apart, before either of them got hurt. She knew she was going to have to get a reaction, but what kind and how drastic? She had an idea, but it could totally backfire.

_We all heard the door open and quieted to see who was next to grace us. A logical guess was that it was going to be a very bitchy Rosalie since she didn't come home and left her with Emmett by herself and with Bella and Edward._

_But what I saw was not expected and forever burned into my mind and every mind in the room._

Emmett walked down the hall, rubbing his hand over the ripples of his stomach. His eyes were squinted shut from the bright morning light, probably hung over.

"Good morning!" Alice said brightly but it had a jeering affect. Emmett felt the pain of her voice and winced before looking over at her. He surprised that she was home so early and irritated at the octave of her voice. He recoiled, waving her away.

"Um, don't you think you should put that away?" Emmett heard a new voice say. It was cautious and embarrassed. His head turned seeing the new girl from last night sitting, holding hands with Edward. If he really cared he would have said something obnoxious, but as it was Rose wanted some aspirin and he was going to find her some.

"Put what away?" he said, clearly annoyed. He hadn't even gotten anything out yet.

"Your dick." Alice snickered.

Emmett slowly looked at Alice and then the man unknown man standing next to her. That guy was beside himself, looking unnerved with his eyes wide and tense. He saw the man's eyes fall lower and followed his gaze.

"Oh." Emmett looked down seeing his proud morning wood bobbing in the cool morning air. He scoffed, "maybe later."

"Well, don't touch it on anything!" Alice squealed. "Gross!"

Emmett smiled, got the water and aspirin and wiggled his naked ass at them before he walked back down the hall and into the bedroom, ignoring their sounds of revulsion.

There was nervous laughing around the room and once Emmett had left them the tension seemed to mount tenfold. Alice knew the majority of it was coming off of Jasper who was brand new to the group.

Edward rose regally, pulling a reluctant Bella with him. He moved around the coffee table and carefully walked toward Jasper.

"What's up, man? I'm Edward." His hand reached forward, meeting and shaking Jaspers.

Bella followed suit with a nervous smile. "Bella."

"Charmed. I'm Jasper," The stranger said with a thick southern accent. Bella just nodded her head as Edward tucked her slightly behind him. The gesture was not lost on Alice. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"So, I am thinking we need to have a party." Alice said cheerfully. "Edward doesn't have to leave till tomorrow, although I think that he lots of vacation time saved up and should seriously consider _using it_." She gave Edward a hard stare. "Hint hint. It's that or your long lost sister will suddenly create an 'emergency' that could leave you incapacitated for an infinite amount of time."

Bella glanced from Alice to Edward trying to read his features. He looked a little shocked but mostly amused.

"But he has no where to stay." Bella looked anxious. "Neither do I, for that matter… but still."

"No worries Bella. I see all." She tapped her head and then pulled Jasper more into the room and sat him in the chair. She climbed up on his lap and pulled out her phone seconds before her phone started to ring with the Twilight Zone theme song.

"Excuse me, work." She said, answering the phone, but not moving off Jasper.

"Hello, Ms. Cope" Alice nodded and smiled, "No, I don't think that's a good idea at all, sweets." All eyes remained on Alice as she laid her head on Jaspers shoulders. "You don't need any more cats! Let someone else have one for a pet…

"No, my psychic ability doesn't extend to cats nor can I predict their futures, hon… Nope. Couldn't tell you what he was in a past life or what he was in the other eight, for that matter..." She laughed at her joke, before her eyes glazed over. "Ms. Cope, seriously, did you ask the doctor about your heart? No! Who is gonna look after all those cats if something happens to you? You'll go tomorrow and I will call you and I expect to hear what he says, although I can already know, but you need to hear it. Okay. Bye, now."

"Everything okay?" Jasper said warily. Alice nodded.

"I am thinking showers, breakfast and maybe go to Port Angeles and hit the party store." She looked Bella up and down. "And probably the mall."

"Oh, joy." Bella said and Edward snickered, clutching her hand tightly. He had the odd feeling if he let go she would be gone and his reaction to her in that way really scared him.

Emmett closed the door softly behind him. Rose had stayed with him all night and she was lying on his chest when he reluctantly got up. He knew she would be hung over. Her eyes watched him as he made his way to the bed. It was a beautiful sight. An angel with soft blue eyes and golden hair flared over the pillows. Perfection. Her body was something to lust over but also a temple to worship and last night, he did. But today he made her a promise. Today he was going to fuck her so hard that they would break the house.

"Take these," he dropped the pills in her hand and handed her the glass. She was obliging and he watched her throat move as she swallowed the water. He imagined her swallowing down his cock and licked his lips. She owed him minutes and she would pay up. But as of now they smelled of last night's sex and old beer. Neither appetizing.

"Did you really just go out there naked?"

Emmett looked down at his dick. He was so used to having his own place and being naked in it. Perhaps he should be embarrassed, but it never fazed him.

"Yeah."

"What if someone saw you?" Rose looked appalled but her smile set the look off. Her eyes were lingering on him and he felt the burn of her eyes.

"They all saw me, Rose." Rose gasped and Emmett reacted to it with a bob upward. "Alice is probably disinfecting the kitchen as we speak."

Rose gave him a lighthearted laugh and that did it. He was hard again. But instead of pouncing her he left Rose to go start up the hot water. He knew it was just a matter of time that the other four people here would be vying for the hot water and he knew out of all of them, he and Rose would but it to good use.

"Shower's hot," He called out to her, waiting for her to join him. Moments later Rose stood outside the glass door of the shower and watched as Emmett lathered up his hard body and licked her lips. He was a sight to see like this. His hands gingerly stroking the tight skin that enclosed each ripple of muscle as the bubbles reluctantly slide down his flesh and for a moment she felt it. He was too much. He was too hot, too gorgeous. With a shake of her head, she reeled herself in with deep breath, shackling her fears and opened the shower door.

"Hi," he said with a smile, tilting his head back and washing out the shampoo.

"Hi," It was a soft greeting as they moved around each other carefully. He allowed her to get under the water as his hard dick bobbed in between her thighs. She ignored it, though, washing her hair as it was not smart to start something with Emmett while encased with glass.

When she grabbed her loufa, he took it from her and she saw his dark eyes. "Let me wash you."

He waited for her nod and lathered the loufa. He started rubbing it over her skin. It felt so good. He slowly made his way down in between her legs with little pink bubbly circles whispering in her ear, "I love that you let me touch you, beauty. You are so beautiful." He bit at her shoulder as he moved lower, the loufa outlining the curve of her back and swirling over the curve of her ass. "I am so conflicted. I want to cherish your body, but I want to fuck you so hard. Do you want to be fucked hard or cherished?"

Rose gave an audible moan as his rough hands cascaded over her legs. He was using his fingers to delicately wash her sex and with each touch her body gave a little jump. "I love your reactions to me, Rose." She gave a small giggle before his fingers circled her clit and her eyes closed to relish the feeling. Her body moved into the corner of the shower, each wall helping to support her as her knees bent until they hit his hard, thick, muscular legs. He pushed his fingers inside her then curled and uncurled them over and over again. He then grabbed the hand held shower head and quickly changed the setting. He moved it to vibrate over her clit and Rose's body stiffened instantly. Her hands flared over the foggy glass as she felt the endless stream of hot water. It burned her slightly but the feeling soon subsided as his fingers pumped and curled relentlessly. She could feel the pressure of the movement, the water and her body felt out of control. She tried to ignore that, she tried to concentrate on what he was doing rather than lose it. She was so close. So close and when he moved the pounding water straight over her clit she couldn't take it anymore. She let the scream that she was holding out and arched her back and stilled her movements. She was afraid to lose this feeling; she wanted to ride her orgasm out.

The water was turning cold and with a gasp Rose twisted to get away from it, panting. Emmett laughed, unaffected to the water and slowly turned it off. "I made a promise to you." He said and she instantly knew what he wanted. But this time, she really wanted it too.

Soon Emmett and Rose were draped in towels moving over the bed. Rose's hair was lying limply down her back as streams of water lined her back before being absorbed into the towel.

"I think we should wait until they're gone," Rose said shyly.

Emmett cocked a brow, "Breakfast?"

"What to do, what to do…" Alice mused, tapping her right pointer finger to her lip. She looked around, seeing that Bella was biting her lip, squirming under Alice's glare. She saw Jasper was now in the corner as far away from the tensions in the room. He was eyeing Edward and Emmett defensively, ready to bolt. Alice saw Rose come out of her back bedroom, showered, dressed and in complete makeup. She arched a brow at Alice, hearing her statement.

"What to do about what… exactly? I know that look."

Alice smiled mischievously, ignoring Rose. "Fortune cookie time!" She jumped clapping her hands excitedly as Jaspers eyes widened, Edward groaned his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, and Rose frowned. Bella seemed nervous as she glanced around the room gauging everyone's response.

"Do we have fortune cookies?" Bella said and earned a sharp shake of Edwards head as his lips thinned.

"Alice _is the cookie_. She loves this. So not cool, Alice." Rose moved around the kitchen, having eaten some fruit and started to clean up the mornings mess.

"Alice, not today," Edward chided but Alice turned on her heel headed right to Bella giving her a serious expression.

Alice stopped in front of her seeing the tortured bottom lip, "Don't be so scared Bella! Jeeze! I'm not a firing squad… you ready?" Bella nodded as Alice clutched up both of Bella's hands and ignoring Edwards' sounds of annoyance. She was going to make this theatrical for Bella's first reading. "Oohhh. Very interesting," Alice snickered. "Flattery will go far tonight," She smirked at Bella's timid look, dropped her hands and twisted to the right toward Edward.

She pointed her finger shaking it at him in a scold. "The world may be your oyster, but it doesn't mean you'll get its _pearl_." She emphasized the word and laughed at Edward's disgusted look before returning the similar vacant smirk and narrowed her eyes on Emmett and Rose.

Rose stammered, "This needs to stop."

Jasper moved next to Alice defensively but Alice waved him off. Jasper stood behind her ready to defend her from her own friends if need be. It was sweet, but totally unnecessary. But she couldn't blame him; she too could feel Rose's anger and fear. Both things he was obviously oversensitive to.

"Afraid of what I might say Rose?" Alice put one hand on her hip and circled her pointed finger toward Rose. Rose's eyes widened but no one but Alice would see the difference. It was a silent plea. She was nervous.

"You shouldn't be worried, Rose," she taunted. "You made your bed… well, Emmett did, you sleep in it."

"Is that your best shot? Is that my fortune, cookie?"

"Nope." Alice popped her P and smiled wryly. "I was just stating the obvious."

Rose growled, moving her long hair behind her shoulder. "Well, get on with it."

"No. I think perhaps I'll save yours til later."

"Nooo," Emmett whined, "Tell me. I wanna know what hers is."

Rose turned on Emmett with a glare. "Why?"

Oh. Bitchy Rose was back. Shit.

Emmett sized her up seeing her bristled appearance. "Why not?" he countered. Not the smartest response but definitely to the point.

"A fortune is a personal thing." Rose straightened her backbone, but her voice failed her.

"You just think I'll use it against you." He countered.

Rose gasped, appalled. "No!"

"Then let Alice tell me." He challenged.

He was so close now. She felt cornered. "You are such an ass, Emmett."

"Yeah? Like an _Ass- muncher_." Emmett taunted.

Rose's jaw tightened. "Excuse me?"

Emmett smirked, "Ass. Biter?"

"Whatever. You and your silly games."

"Ass sucker?"

"Not funny. Ass wipe."

"Eater." Emmett said nonchalantly. Everyone was just staring at them in mild amusement, except Edward who looked sickened.

Rose's eyes narrowed, "ass licker!" She sneered.

"Fingerer."

"Fucker!"

"Plugger."

Rose growled at Emmett's silent laughter. "Ass. Hole."

Emmett's smile faded and darkened lethally, "Ass kisser."

Rose moved fast, it was a rush of blonde hair that twirled around her and then she was gone. Emmett snickered. The door slammed and everyone's amusement dissipated.

"She's pissed."

"Nah, she just couldn't think of another," Alice sighed. "And she doesn't have to do the fortune thing… for now." She stepped a few paces forward to touch Emmett's shoulder in earnest. She took a deep breath. "You're fortune and you- more than anyone- should heed it, is: do not mistake temptation for opportunity." She gave him a frown. "She's more delicate than she wants you to know, ya know?"

Emmett's mouth pursed as he glared at the little oracle I front of him. He gave a curt nod and turned to go see to Rose.

Alice turned toward everyone in the room. All eyes were on her. "Well, that was interesting and totally verbal foreplay. I can see that we're about to witness something clearly disturbing... So we best be going if we're gonna have this party tonight!" She turned to Jasper giving him a reassuring smile which he returned until he heard her words, "Food. Then we're going shopping."

As soon as Alice moved away from them, Edward clutched back up Bella's hand. They were both wet with nervous sweat but both were unwilling move. Bella turned to see Edwards face.

"So this is, um, interesting?" She lifted her free hand and gestured around the room, then towards their joined hands.

"Yeah, it was rather painful actually." He dispelled a long breath. "Alice takes some getting used to." Edward was worried about what effect Alice's words were having on the virginal Bella. He licked his lips before turning his head toward her.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she said shyly.

Edward released her hand reluctantly and got up, turned and pulled her up to him. Bella could feel his warm breath on her face. It was sweet smelling like Juicy Fruit gum.

"I'll take you to the diner." Bella nodded happily. She was glad to get out of shopping.

"And maybe I should rent us a hotel room?" Edward said nervously. Bella blushed as she tormented her lip, but Edward lifted his other hand and pressed his finger on the lip releasing it from her teeth. His eyes watched her face closely as if he were trying to read her thoughts. She should have felt self conscience, but she just felt an overzealous need to kiss him again, but there were still people watching so she just nodded, letting him take her out of there.

**A/N: **

**All fortunes are real and borrowed from online. **

**The last Model chapter (11) had a major location fail, whoops, did you catch it? One of you did… **

**anyway, I have since fixed it...**

**I have also done a one shot for the Looking thru the lens anonymous contest. I will post it on my profile, Aug 18****th****. Please review it and let me know what you think. **

**Emmett's POV for the bedroom scene will be during their next chapter, um chapter 17… feel the slow burn.. **

**I will be more regularly posting now that the kids are back in school, thanks for sticking with me..**

**Edward and Bella in a hotel is next? What should happen? Should they stick to their morals? Thoughts? **

**Reviews are like Emmett washing you while whispering sweet nothings.. That good.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Meek

**The Meek**

Edward sat at his desk, hands in his hair.

His mind went over the weekend's events and he couldn't help the reaction he was having.

He couldn't believe he actually left her there.

_Was it a mortal sin? A life changing moment? _

He didn't know.

All Edward knew was that his heart was there with Bella. His mind was there with Bella.

His body wanted to be inside Bella.

Again.

Edwards mind drifted back to the night of the party.

_Bella was leaning against the counter, her hand pulling back her long dark hair behind her ear. He could see that she was talking to Alice and Jasper while she held the mixed drink in her hand. But she wasn't drinking it. _

"_Edward!" Alice squealed, outing him from his allusive spot. Bella looked at him with wide eyes as her eyes drifted over his clothes before she blushed and looked down. Her curled hair fell forward, blocking her face from him. _

"_Good evening, Alice, Jasper. Hello, Bella." _

"_Bella here was just asking about you! It's about time you show that pretty face out in the open!" She then turned to Bella, "I told you he was here; he's obviously trying to seem shy. How cute."_

_The glare Alice gave Edward showed him how she didn't think it was cute, but Edward ignored it._

"_Hey, follow me, you two." Alice put down her drink and pulled Edward's hand and Bella's hand behind her to follow. They walked down the hall until they were in front of one of the bedrooms and opened the door. She pushed them in there, before slamming the door shut with a cackling laugh._

"_Not funny, Alice." Edward warned, trying the doorknob but it was locked. "Alice must have locked the door from the outside with a key."_

_Bella sighed, walking towards the bed. "Um… I guess she wants us to… talk?"_

_Edward sighed, before laughing nervously. "It would seem so."_

"_So, should we…talk?" Bella bit at her lip, nervously, her eyes taking in the room around her._

_Edward felt his pants tighten. He didn't really feel like talking but he couldn't find it in him to make a move._

"_Sure. What would you like to talk about? Probably not last night."_

_Bella blushed and smiled as she remembered the way his mouth felt on hers."I'd like to kiss you again, Edward." _

_Edward gasped, "Really?" _

_With a sharp nod Edward moved closer to her. _

_Bella smiled shyly, before Edward's arm draped over hers nervously, pulling her to him. Their lips touched tentatively before Bella opened her mouth to receive him. Edward took the invitation happily as he stepped closer to her, pushing her toward the bed. _

_When Bella's legs buckled and she fell backward, they both laughed before Edward moved over her. _

"_Mmm, I've wanted to do that all day." He confessed. Bella pulled him back to her mouth with one hand around the back of his neck as she pulled his hand to touch her breast. _

_Edward groaned as he palmed her, massaging over her shirt a few times. He wanted more, though. _

_Carefully, Edward drifted his hand lower, until it touched the hem of her shirt. _

_He pulled away, looking into Bella's sparkling eyes for permission. With her small nod, he moved his fingers under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her torso as his mouth covered hers again. _

_The lace of her bra was easily moveable and Edward pinched at Bella's pert nipples, enjoying the way Bella's hips pushed forward and moaned. _

"_Bella-" He groaned. He cupped her breast roughly and was rewarded with her pelvic bone hitting his strained erection. "We're not doing much talking." He warned._

"_But we are communicating, right?" She smiled before her eyes closed and stiffened her resolve. When Bella's eyes opened they were dark. "I want this… you." _

_Edward's body collapsed over Bella's, knowing she could feel how ready for her, he was. He needed her, more than he had ever needed anyone before._

"_But maybe we need to slow down-"_

"_I've waited long enough. I want this... with you, Edward." _

"_I want you too. More than you know!"_

_Bella giggled as she thrusted her hip to meet his, but not moving much under his weight. Her hands fluttered over his chest before she wrapped her fingers around the hem, tugging up at his shirt. Edward allowed her to take the offending fabric off. Her shaking fingers then moved to his zipper, fumbling with it and the button. _

"_How about I take your clothes off and you take off mine." He smirked watching the color flood Bella's face. _

_With a nod, he pulled off her shirt, then Bella's bra. Her arms covered her breasts for a moment, before she dropped them, taking a step before she pulled up his shirt over his head._

_He easily pulled at her jeans, watching as they slowly displayed cream colored hips and legs. _

"_You are so beautiful." Edward sighed. _

"_And you have entirely too many clothes." Bella smirked. With shaking hands she pulled down Edward's pants along with his boxer briefs. They caught on his erection, which made them both laugh nervously. _

_Edward stepped out of his pants Bella sat back onto the bed. _

"_Let me please you, Bella." With a nod, Edward pulled down her lace panties, seeing her intimately for the first time. _

_Bella brought her knees up as Edward placed his mouth over the lips, his tongue seeking her clit. With a sharp intake of breath, Bella's legs shook and tried to close them. But Edward expected as much, holding her hips as he licked and sucked at her. _

"_Fuck!" _

_Edward smirked as he repositioned himself, his fingers tickling the flesh before pushing inside her. He knew she had to be close to her orgasm and he had a front row seat to watch her undulate. _

_Curling his fingers as he sucked and tickled her clit; Bella's hips moved and her head thrashed. He could see the sweat on her face. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to kiss her as she came on his dick._

"_Oh! Fuck! Edward!" Bella gasped, her body tensing before her body shuddered and she clenched at his fingers. He wanted his dick in there now. He needed to feel her._

_Edward moved away, watching her eyes refocus. He waited until her eyes caught his. _

_She knew what he wanted. What he was asking for, so she nodded. _

_With a swift shift, Edward was over her, his body probing her entrance. _

_He knew she was nervous. This was all new to her. This was all knew to him, too, though. _

_With a gentle push forward Edward entered her. Bella's breathing turned into gasps as she readied herself to be taken. But Edward was a gracious lover. He waited until her eyes cleared and gave him a smile, which he returned. _

"_Be with me." He asked. _

_Bella nodded her head. Her hands guided him forward and she felt his intrusion. She felt the rip of her virginity and couldn't help but tear up with emotion of the moment._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. Pain and worry filtered over his features. Bella nodded, but it was another few moments before he felt comfortable to move._

"_Make love to me, Edward." _

_With a nod of his head, Edward pulled backward thrusting deep inside her, seeing her face crumple a few more times before it turned into bliss. It was then that Edward knew he felt good within her and was comfortable enough fuck her the way he needed to._

_Her moans and gasps pleased him as he clutched Bella to his chest. He could feel he was close but he wanted to feel her contract on his dick. He wanted to feel the orgasm and after a few more thrusts he was rewarded. Bella screamed out his name as he pulsed deep within her. _

Sitting in his office, away from Bella, away from Forks, Edward was able to see things more clearly. He had made so many mistakes with her. He should have taken her out on a date at least and at most he shouldn't have come inside of her.

He didn't even know whether or not she was on birth control.

Pulling on his hair, he heard the buzz of his phone. It was still on vibrate.

Opening one eye, he glared at the screen and saw the name.

Alice Brandon

"Edward Cullen, speaking."

"Well, I hope you're happy Mr. Cullen. You are thoroughly an idiot."

Alice didn't need to tell him, this he already knew.

"Hello, Alice."

"I mean, seriously Edward! What do I have to do? You two belong together and the more you hold out, the more you hurt- not only her heart- but your own? Men are so thick. I swear!"

Edward exhaled the breath he was holding. "I wasn't the one who was gone the next morning, Alice."

"Thank goodness Jasper doesn't seem to have that idiot gene. You know… he just grabbed me and fucked me, Edward? It was amazing. Took me back to his place and he fucked me, made love… everything. I swear I couldn't walk. That is what a man does. He wants something he does what it takes to get it. And let me tell you, I got it."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Filter yourself, Alice."

"No way, Edward. I gave Bella a job at my store, but she doesn't belong here and you know it. You will be that fucker on the white horse. You will rescue this girl from that horrible James and you will fuck that girl… after you know… you make love."

"Alice… listen to me. I was with Bella, we did… make love. But I wasn't the one who snuck out the next morning. That was all her."

"It doesn't matter. I knew she was lying when she said nothing happened! That sneak! GAH! Anyhow, I expect you back here in Forks."

"Alice-" he warned.

Alice gave a sigh, exasperated. "You can run from your own fate, Edward. You know that. It will eventually present itself with a kick in the ass if needed. Don't make me wear stilettos to help fate, either."

"I am not running away from anything. I have a job that I am expected to be at! I have a house… responsibilities. I can't just drop my prior engagements to woo the girl you think I am fated to-"

Edward knew his words were blasphemous.

"I know, Edward. I know you are hurting. She just got scared, or was trying to do what she thought you would want, by leaving. But you need to be here and you just need to trust me."

Edward rubbed his temple with his free hand, watching as Carmen gave two slight knocks before walking through the office door. She held some files in front of her and waited patiently for his attention. With a wave, she walked in.

"I will see you then. Email me the details, times needed and the necessary arrangements."

"Oh, gotcha. You're not alone, now. Tell Carmen hello for me and that I will have the dress she ordered ready for her date with Eleazer. She will want to ask, but won't, so just make it easier on her and tell her it will be a good match. They will be happy."

With that, Alice clicked off.

Edward sat his phone down before he looked at Carmen. She moved forward then sat across the desk. The woman was a highly effective assistant and it made him dread losing her to her upcoming promotion. But she deserved the promotion and promised that her replacement would be aptly able to serve Edwards assistant needs- professionally.

Edward scoffed at this, as most assistants were not interested in job performance, but interested getting into Edward's bed.

Carmen was one of the few women that were not interested in his bed, his name, or his family name.

Carmen was a welcome change.

"I have the file you were asking for, Edward, but I am confused about the confidential information you wanted me to also look into. Is there a problem that I should be aware of?"

Carmen sat foward in the chair, worry etching her face.

Edward checked and saw that the office door was closed.

"You can trust me, Edward. This will remain in this room."

Edward nodded. "Alice says your dress is almost ready and that your date with Eleazer will be successful. You two will be happy."

Carmen smiled. Her shoulders relaxed minutely before flushing. But then, just as quickly, her posture stiffened and her eyes met Edward's with confidence.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, who is this," She looked down at the file, "Isabella Marie Swan?"

"That depends on what you found out."

Carmen nodded. She knew there had to have some importance to the file for Edward and Isabella posed a threat in more ways than one, as Edward would soon come to realize. She also understood with his father, mother, society and his job this woman could be detrimental to him.

"Isabella's story is not a happy story, I am afraid. The woman has not had an easy life." She passed a picture of a woman with similar features to Bella, but with long blonde hair. The woman was sitting on top of a picnic table with a bored look on her face, but smirking. It seemed to be an older picture at least two decades old. "This is Renee Higginbotham. She is a transient, aloof mother with one major and some minor run in's with law. It seems there was at least one call to child services- on Isabella's behalf-by a neighbor but the investigation was deemed 'unfounded'. Reasons for that were not readily available, but I suspect there had to have been a move to make the report lose is integrity."

Edward took the paper that Carmen handed him. It was Bella's medical history. His eyes drifted over several hospital stays, multiple concussions, and a few instances where stitches were needed... all seem to be listed as "accidental" or were deemed irrelevant.

Carmen handed Edward a recent picture of Renee that was from an online social media site. It was not her site, but one by a person she must have had previous relationship with. The years had not been kind to Renee as she had the look of someone who enjoyed their alcohol, regularly.

Carmen continued, "Isabella seemed to have graduated, after five years in high school with at least a dozen schools from Kindergarten to twelfth grade under her belt. The five years was due to transferring credit issues and not Isabella's level of intelligence or grades."

Carmen handed Edward a copy of Isabella's high school transcripts. He noticed that she could have received an Ivy League scholarship had she been more secure in her life situation.

She handed Edward a copy of Renee's credit report. "The last known residence of Isabella was in Arizona, but the lease agreement seemed to have been cancelled early. There are innumerous amount of housing situations listed here and many are vacated without notice.

"There are also proof that Isabella's Social Security Number has been used on many occasions which have thoroughly destroyed her credit history." She handed Edward a copy of Bella's credit report.

Edward nodded. This explained so much to him. Isabella had no roots, no sense of self, no real family or anything to rely on… and no way of building a positive future with the way her mother had managed Isabella's life. It would be difficult to fix with little to no financial help, any legal help, or support.

"Her mother, Renee Higginbotham, is from Virginia, originally. That is her maiden name, as she has numerous AKA's including, at one point, Swan and it is rumored that there were multiple husbands, but for some reason I have had trouble finding who the men are, or the records of said marriages and divorces. Anyhow, she has a colorful resume and none of it is overly positive. Ms. Higginbotham seems unable to keep employment and there are several points where she is off the grid completely, as if she were in a commune or perhaps jail? I don't know. There is no serious jail time listed, so I can't be sure.

"There is no father listed on Isabella's birth certificate, but my research provides that approximately nine months before Renee birthed Isabella she was living in nearby Forks, Washington with her mother. There was a brief, annulled, marriage between a Charles Swan and Ms. Higginbotham out of Seattle. It is not clear that Mr. Swan was aware of his child, Isabella."

Edward wiped his hands over his face. "He does now. He just found out over the weekend."

Carmen nodded her understanding, without question, before continuing, "There is another thing you might be interested in." Carmen pulled out a paper a few pages back and handed it to Edward. "It seems to suggest that your father knew Ms. Higginbotham… intimately… at one point."

The paper was handed to Edward. It was a typed letter and clearly from when Edward's father was a resident doctor at a local hospital, from Carlisle, disputing the timeline between his 'relations' with Renee and her proposed pregnancy. It basically disputed that he fathered Isabella."

Edward's face paled dramatically. His eyes burned with anger and his mind was reeling. The affair was within the time that Edward parents were married.

"She was a candy striper."

Edward's stomach turned. This added so much more drama than he wanted to deal with.

If this got out it would devastate his mother.

Carmen's eyes softened as she frowned; her hand covered Edwards. "I don't know who she is to you, Edward, but you should try not to judge the girl for her mother's behavior. I have a feeling this girl has had the weight of the world on her shoulders for far too long. I am sure she has had to be the adult in the relationship, so to speak."

With a clearing of his throat, Edward nodded. "I met this weekend. She was with a man who was going to prostitute her out, it seems."

Carmen gasped. Her head shook, appalled.

He was sure that if Alice and everyone else had not intervened, Bella could have been lost.

"And we, Bella and I, were… together over the weekend. Intimately."

"It's not my place to ask you Edward-"

"We were not careful, if that is what you were insinuating!"

"I wasn't. I was merely going to ask about your feelings about her, but that seems pretty clear."

"I am sorry, Carmen, I just feel a little over my head at the moment."

"Love will do that to you, Edward. Have you ever been in love?"

With a curt shake of his head, Carmen nodded. "Well, if I were you and with all of the information you just received about Isabella's life, I think you'll need some outside support. Let me get you Jenks information and you can trust that he will be able to look into her past. Hopefully, he can help resolve some of the issues that she has. But I wouldn't do it behind her back."

Carmen stood up from her chair, "You have a luncheon in a half hour which I will be accompanying you. I know how you feel about being stuck alone with Tanya." With a smirk, she was out the door, closing it behind her.

**A/N: Umm…. Hello. Long time no see, yesno? **

**Sorry. I am changing this up a bit. I will be changing all chapters of this story, actually, not to where you will have to reread them, but to where they make sense… not multiple POV's. Just 3****rd**** person, like this chapter. **

**I will also be trying to update quickly and it will not be overly dramatic. James isn't going to be a psycho killer who's going to sell Bella or pimp her out. **

**There will be a pregnancy coming up… or more. I am pregnant, so I can't help it. Love is in the air.. **

**Thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
